Boku no hero academia: Ultimatum
by Mangaelf1997
Summary: Izuku was trained by an old martial artist who fought in a place not even quirk users are able to find the underground. With his help and connections Izuku will be the first hero without a quirk and he will be the best. Inspired from heroes and anti heroes without powers.
1. Chapter 1: Past and entrance exam

Chapter 1: Past and Entrance Exam.

 **I do not own Boku no Hero Academia this is a fan based parody and FanFiction. Boku no hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Please read and enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Past and Entrance exam**_

My name is Midoriya Izuku, and now I am heading to U.A. Academy for my entrance exam. Still even though I don't have a quirk like everyone else I believe this will be a cake walk. Still I can't let myself get complacent. Something unexpected might happen. Now you ask why I would be so confident?

Well eleven years ago when I was 4 years old. I was walking home after I ran to an empty park crying. That was the day the doctors told me I will never have a quirk and that I cannot become a hero because of my lack of a quirk. I was quite sad to see my dreams shattered to dust. That's when I saw an old man surrounded by thugs. I thought that he was in major trouble. Still I was kind of stupid back then so instead of calling for help like an intelligent person might do I ran towards them and tried to stand up against them.

Well one of them was about to punch me into the ground, but all of a sudden the old man caught the punch and knocked the thug unconscious. That's when they all charged and every one of them is quickly defeated to unconsciousness by this old man. He then asked me why I would do something so stupid? I answered," because I want to become a hero." He asked me why I don't just wait to graduate from a hero academy? I told him the truth about me not having a quirk and even though I still want to become a hero.

He was intrigued and very impressed and he asked why I wanted to become a hero. I remembered a time where I saw people dying from a villain attack, news about criminals getting away due to not having evidence, how the crimes could be committed to those I care about. I then told him," to bring those who do wrong to justice and to fight for those who can't."

He grinned and asked me to follow him and he lead me to a huge mansion which I later found out was his house. There he told me his name, Kudagawa Shiro. He showed me old comic books and I read about heroes without powers or quirks. Who became heroes through hard work and will. He then told me to never give up my dream, and that he could help me if I wanted. I smiled and took his offer.

After going through my mom we began my training. He brought me to a room a friend of his created before he died. A place where you don't age and one year inside meant one minute outside. It had many books and many supplies.

There Shiro taught me martial arts, weapons, and many other things and learned a lot as well. A few years inside training I became very strong. Plus thanks to advanced healing technology I could get better quickly. I also went to the underground to get experience fighting crime.

There I gained experience and almost died a few times. Still I made some friends, enemies, and the underground knew me as Ultimatum, the ultimate hardest guy to kill and get rid of. Now I still went to school with the guise of a weakling nerd. Still if anyone messed with me I kicked their ass, then hypnotized them for them to forget.

Still I found out I was a genius with machines and got a lot of money selling my not so important inventions. I used the money to build myself the ultimate weapon. One that transforms into the form I need. I also created a special utility belt with some important stuff like Bat man, and many other things.

Now I'm here to enroll here passing my masters final test a few days ago. I entered taking my first step into a new life. I grabbed a brochure and scanned through it. Then I strategize and taught of all the possibilities that can happen. That's when I saw a girl trying to get my attention, she then said," you better focus mister it's almost time to enter. I read her name tag," Uraraka Ochako." I then said," thanks."

Then left and walked away. I then entered the building.

-line skip-🚀

After the long speech by present mike we finally got to the testing area. There I saw the boys as the villains as expected. Then it began as everyone else ran I walked to the closest bot and punched it softly breaking it. I then took out a disk and put it on the robot as it attached itself to it. "One type down, three to go." I spoke out loud.

I then began to knock out similar versions of the first robot gaining points and began to hunt down the other three versions. I then found the second did the same thing I did on the first then kept fighting similar versions of both till I found the third and fourth and did the same thing to them. The sad part is that its easier than I expected. I'm not even trying yet. Then I saw another tester who needed help his name tag saying,' Iida Tenya'. I went to where he was and punched the bot softly and it went flying in pieces. Such a disappointment.

I then smiled and began helping other testers as I waited for the surprise. That's when it appeared a giant robot rose from the ground and I thought," finally a challenge." That's when I saw it holding that Ochako girl. I sighed and jump to its face and said," ultimate style, weakest kick." I kicked it as softly as I could and it shattered like glass. I then caught Ochako and saw her looking at me startled.

I then landed and saw the shocked faces of my fellow testers. Then I saw the clock almost up and I took out a remote. That's when my old 'friend' Bakugo yelled, "hey! Deku how in the hell did you get so strong!" I then told him, " shut up Katsuki, I have something to do." I then showed him a remote and pressed the button in the middle and all of a side the remaining robots either exploded, shut down, or committed suicide.

Tenya then asked," what did you do!" I then told him, " I put a hacking disk I made on one of each version of the robots and made them hack the rest of the robots and made them either self destruct, shut down, or commit suicide." The three were speechless as the time ran out. I then began to walk away that's when Ochako asked," hey what's your name?" I then told her," my name is Midoriya Izuku remember it." I grinned and walk away.

In another room all the staff of U.A were speechless. They just saw one student who just shattered a giant robot like glass with one kick. Then intelligently use home-made robot disks to not only hack into all the robots, but also destroy the remaining ones. That's when Principal Nedzu announced," I guess that means Midoriya Izuku is in. This will surely be an amazing year. Don't you think so?"

No one denied him. All agreeing while still speechless."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Author's note: I hope you like it, please send me messages on what I can fix, and I will not listen to unspecified flames. Hope you return for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: The two tests

Chapter 2: Quirk Apprehension Test and Trial of Battle.

 **Author's note: here it is the next chapter, please enjoy. Also please send in some suggestions if you want I need some ideas.**

 _Chapter 2: physical exam and trial of battle._

After the exam I went home and for the rest of the day. A few days passed that I spent finishing some things that I needed to before I can start my new life. An example is that I visited the underground one last time to make more connections and end everything I started. Then a few days after I greeted my master and his allies one last time the day I got my acceptance letter.

There I ended my life in the underground for good, but I still can't let my guard down thanks to my experience. A few days later I began my new life as a student of U.A academy.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I got to class that day seeing Bakugo and Tenya talking in the corner about things I do not care for. That's when Ochako came to my direction and greeted me saying," hey Midoriya nice to see you again." I smiled at her and said, " yeah nice to see you too Ochako." That's when someone spoke saying," hey if you want to be buddy buddy right now this isn't the place." We then saw a man in a sleeping bag who I recognized from my research as eraser head. This man was impressive I didn't sense his presence at all and I've been trained and have used it for years. He kept talking about things that I didn't care about to a point I just stopped listening.

Still I got the part about the quirk apprehension test. We went outside and a few minutes later I found out we have to distance throw and one hundred meter dash. I watched everyone else go using their quirks to enhance their throw and that's when I started being glad for the restraints and weights on my body to hold my true strength back. When it was my turn I threw it as softly as I could but it went FAR. About 30 kilometers. Everyone including the teacher was speechless. Guess I didn't hold back enough. Then when everyone snapped out of it and moved on it was time for us to run.

Everyone ran and I from the beginning was observing them. Some people caught my interest as I see they can develop into something better and in ways they can't see or comprehend yet. I can probably help them. Then I was then called upon for it was my turn. I held back my speed to a minimum but, as I arrived at the finish line I saw all of them slack-jawed and in awe. I looked at the timer and saw my time was just a little over 2 seconds. A little too fast for them I see.

I then looked at the results and saw that I was the best physically in the test even without a quirk and I was again disappointed at those around me. You all used your quirks come on guys. I didn't listen to the rest of the class as I saw everyone react about something but it doesn't matter. The rest of the day went in a blur as I did not care to pay attention to classes I already learned everything in.

-other students pic:  
While Izuku was distracted other people were having thoughts about him.

 _Tsuyu Asui:'_ _this is going to be an interesting year after all, something tells me I should keep an eye on him, or I might miss something.'_

 _Tenya_ _Iida_ : ' _how could someone move that fast, it's inconceivable.'_

 _Ochako Uraraka:'_ _he's so cool!'_

 _Mashirao Ojiro:'_ _what type of training did this guy go through to become this strong, and I can tell he's still holding back.'_

 _Shouto Todoroki:'_ _this school is going to be more interesting than I thought, Izuku Midoriya, you have my undivided attention you better not waste my time.'_

 _Tooru Hagakure:'_ _now I'm curious, I hope he can be my friend so I can learn more about him.'_

 _Katsuki Bakugo: '_ _h..how can Deku be so strong, he was never like this during middle school, there he was just a wimpy nerd, was he hiding his abilities all this time. How dare he!_

 _Minoru Mineta:'_ _this guy is a monster!'_

 _Momo Yaoyorozu:'_ _how can the human body do that, in all my research the...,'_

 _Eraser head:'_ _the kid does it again, first the entrance exam now this, this is going to be a long year.'_

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[•]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

A few days passed and I began to plan of a way I could train in and during school. That's when it hit me, a club. I read the rules of the school and to start a club I need at least 5 members, a club advisor, a club room, and the principal's approval. Now just which members, and who do I want to join and become part of the club.

I need a test to see my classmates skills and potential that I can mold into great things, because if I'm going to make a club it will be a club that develops and trains its members to a point not even they or I saw coming. Still how will I test them. Then I saw it in my school calendar, the trial of battle is coming! I cannot wait.

It has been a boring few days since I already studied ahead, still after almost dying a few times you learn to appreciate these things. I then became friends with Tenya and Ochako and I decide the club will have 7 members including myself at the beginning, along with a club manager. That's when All Might came into the room wearing silver age hero costume. He then screamed," good evening students it is time for the TRIAL OF BATTLE!"

He then explained as everyone else was excited," okay for this 2 teams of 2 will battle one another, one side will protect a replica nuke and are going to be the villains and the other will try to retrieve it within a certain amount of time they will be the heroes. Now if time runs out or if both heroes are unconscious or unable to battle the villains win same with villains, if at least one hero touches the nuke or both are unable to battle you lose. Now no killing or causing permanent injuries. Now suit up and let us begin."

Thank goodness master Shiro whipped the fan boy and shyness out of me, or I would have been going ga ga over All Might. I arrived dressed in my ultimatum hero suit. (A.N: look at picture above to see costume.) Now we arrived at the trial area which was the same place as the exam area. He then explained the schematics of the building we're using for the trial. Then he announced," okay students now let us do a lottery to see who gets to be with who.

Tenya asked why we're doing it this way to decide partners? I explained to him why and he understood. After we all drew lots I ended up partners with Ochako. Okay I can make this work as I sighed in my head. I know she controls gravity and all but that's it. Everywhere else she is terrible.

I guess I'll find a way to rely on her as well. That's when All Might drew the hero and villain lots, we got heroes and were going first against Tenya and Bakugo. This is going to be easier than I thought, still can't be too careful now. I then went up to them and pat them on the back them not noticing I put a tracker on them and said," hope we have a good match guys." Bakugo just ignorantly sneered at me and walked away while Tenya was more respectful and wished me luck.

We arrived at the entrance of the building as Ochako was about to go in I told her," wait. Before we enter I want to check out our situation and make a plan." She nodded, and began to listen. I then told her," okay earlier I put trackers on those two and now I know where they are." Then Ochako in disbelief asked," but.. when..?" I then told her ," not important, now I can hack into the cameras to know what they're planning, but I can guess from their personalities alone Bakugo will try to pick a fight with me even though fighting me with Tenya is much more sound, because he's an idiot.

Leaving Tenya the only one guarding the nuke. Now here's proof." I threw a disk from my utility belt towards the camera. It attached itself on it and I instantly hacked all the cameras and I used my wrist monitor and it played. They saw Tenya and Bakugo arguing and Bakugo saying," I don't care how strong you think he is I'm still stronger than Deku. Now I'll meet them downstairs and you stay up here if you want."

I turned the monitor off as I saw the tracker showing Bakugo going downstairs. I then showed Ochako and told her," see as I said he's an idiot. Now our plan I beat up Bakugo as you go upstairs and wait by the door to the room. Then I'll join you in 60 seconds. Then I distract Tenya while you go for the nuke." She nodded.

As they entered beginning the exam. I saw Bakugo as we entered. He instantly rushed toward me trying to blow me to smithereens as Ochako ran upstairs. I took out my transforming weapon, turned it into a gauntlet. Then I dodged his attack and punched him with my gauntlet arm with a middle strength punch aimed towards the jaw. Sending him flying in the air and knocking him out temporarily as he landed on the concrete floor.

I then met up with Ochako who said," your early." I grinned and winked at her saying," I don't like to keep pretty girls waiting." She blushed as we entered, I ignored it and saw Tenya already ready to defend the nuke. I smiled and told Ochako,"try to get through while I take care of Tenya here." She nodded and began to run towards the nuke. Tenya tried to stop her using his engine quirk to boost his speed, but as he turned his eyes away from me I grabbed his arm, pulled him to face me ,and punched him square in the face with my gauntlet sending him to the ground and knocking him unconscious while making crater as well.

Then as Ochako was about to touch the nuke, I felt someone grab my leg, looked down and saw Tenya holding on to my leg trying to stop me from moving forward, and that's when Bakugo crashed through the window, and blocked Ochako from the nuke and kicked her away from it. Wow this just got a bit more interesting I worrying about the time looked at my timer and saw we had five minutes left. Right now Ochako is down in pain from Bakugo's kick explosion and Tenya just got up from the ground. I then looked at my partner and said," Ochako try to get to the bomb I'll take care of four eyes and hot head here. I then put on the other gauntlet as my weapon mirrored itself and as Ochako tried to crawl to the nuke I parried Bakugo's punch not even effected by his explosive fist.

That's when Tenya tried to kick me on the head with the help of engines on his legs but it was futile as I caught his kick. I then grabbed Bakugo's arm so fast he couldn't react at all and pulled both of them towards myself. I then let go of them as the force pulled them towards myself and I punched both of them square in the face with speed they couldn't react against. As they were sent flying at opposite directions from the force of my punch I quickly grabbed both their legs while they were still in midair still feeling my punches I then threw them at the opposite direction they were flying by twisting my body and threw them through the walls and throwing them both outside after they went through the building. That's same moment Ochako touched the bomb just a second before we ran out of time. Then All Might yelled," Heroes win, by knock out and mission completion."

I smiled and told my partner, "now Ochako good job it's now time to observe our classmates." I gave her a thumbs up and a smile symbolizing what I said. She blushed again for some reason and again I just ignored it.

Others POV:

From the monitor room everyone saw the entire thing from the conversations to the fight and every moment from beginning to end.

Tsuyu Asui,' _that was awesome I can't wait to go home and tell everyone.'_

Mashirao Ojiro,' _this guy is powerful and such martial arts. This is the result of such insane training.'_

Shouto Todoroki,' _you've done it again Midoriya, the only thing I hope is this entertainment will last.'_

Tooru Hagakure,' _Wow...'_

Minoru Mineta,' _u...uuu...holy...'_

Momo Yaoyorozu,' _it's definitely not a quirk and I researched him he doesn't have one, how did he become so strong. I must research him further.'_

All Might,' _this kid I can see myself in him and I can tell he's still getting stronger, after researching him I think he might lead the next generation. Shouta was right this year is interesting. Midoriya Izuku I'll be watching you.'_

3rd person:

When Izuku came out All Might said," that was impressive how did you do that?" Then Izuku told him," how did I do that? I went through unending hell and back, that's how." No one else asked him anything else, because of confusion or fear.

Izuku POV:

After a few minutes we received our grade and I watched each of my classmates fight one another and I observed each person and each match carefully and then I smiled. I had just finished my observations and I have decided the new members of my club. Now this is where it gets interesting. This can probably even be an interesting year. I hope.

A.N: I hope you enjoyed it, please give me some ideas and send me some fan art for ultimatums costume if you want. Please vote for me and tell me if I made some mistakes. Now see you next time on, Chapter 3: Creating a club. See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Creating a club

Chapter 3: Creating a club

A.N.: yo here I am again. Please send fan art it might be shown on the chapter cover. Plus send in suggestions I'm always listening. Now let the fun begin.

 _Chapter 3: Creating A Club_

Third Person POV

 _Staff meeting_

All the staff of U.A were gathered in the meeting room. It was silent at first but then the principal announced ending the silence," okay we just finished the trial of battle, and the quirk apprehension test. Now are there any students that have interested you?" A few teachers announced students that they felt should be noted. Then when it got to Class 1-A Eraser head told them," Bakugo is interesting, powerful, but has a temper. The recommended students are both great...," All the teachers listened to him as he talked about Yaoyorozu and Todoroki.

That's when he said," finally my last interest is Midoriya, that kid broke all the school's previous records for the quirk apprehension test!" "NANI!" The rest of the staff except All Might and principal Nedzu who just sweat dropped yelled in shock. That's when Midnight asked nervously," H..how did he do on the Trail of battle?"

That's when All Might announced," great question Midnight! Now let me show you the amazing battle of young Midoriya!" He then moved and everyone saw a tv as it was there for visual purposes and as All Might closed the DVD players tray for the video to begin. That's when the video played for the staff to watch.

After the video was watched a lot of the teachers were impressed with Izuku. That's when all of them began to discuss about him to one another forgetting they were in a meeting. Then Principal Nedzu interrupted them by announcing as his voice instantly getting everyone's attention," speaking of Midoriya he registered to make a new club yesterday." That's when everyone but Principal Nedzu yelled," WHAT!" Then All Might the first to ask as soon as everyone calmed down," What kind of club does he want to make?"

Nedzu announced as everyone is as curious as All Might," He wishes to create the ,'Hero Development Club.' A club that lets the members train themselves as well as study skills and heroic knowledge, before, during, and after the school day. As well as review lessons from classes and discuss how each lesson can help them in their future endeavors. This way they make their school experience more worth while and educational, as well as learning to work and train with others and probably learn things they didn't know before." Everyone was impressed and liked what they heard so far.

Then Eraser head asked," how about the budget for the club." Then Nedzu asked," well this is an odd question, but are you familiar with the OGOS, or Over Ground Operating System?" This was the greatest OS system ever created that was complex, but easy to use. It was used by everyone from heroes to the youngest able children. Who didn't know about it?

Eraser head answered unfazed," yes, but what does this have to do with the budget and the club?" That's when Nedzu announced," Well the inventor of it as well as many inventions and made a whole lot of money from it is Midoriya Izuku." Everyone gaped and were in shock in what he said. "A..are you serious?" Eraser head asked surprised but kept himself together. Nedzu nodded.

Then Nedzu said," he has proof too, and he will fund Club himself for he is quite well off." Then Eraser head thought,' this kid is one surprise after the other.' Then Nedzu interrupted his thinking by announcing," now he has requested a club advisor as well, and has read the rules and regulations agreeing to them. Also has told me what kind of members he wants, and has decided on the members but wants to tell me after he gathers them. Now let's begin with the advisor." All the staff thought,'All Might/ probably me.'

The Nedzu announced," his first choice is...Eraser Head!" Everyone did a spit take and were in shock. Everyone but Nedzu thought,' Not All Might/Me." That's when Eraser head shocked from the announcement asked in disbelief," Principal why did he choose me?" Then Nedzu told him," he wanted to tell you himself so he didn't tell me, so I can't tell you, but he did say you caught his interest." Then he nodded, sighed and waited for the rest the information about the club he will soon be advising.

Then principal Nedzu told them," now Midoriya has told me he wanted the club to have members that are either good but want and can better themselves or/and members that have potential that they and no one else saw coming and have the will to work hard. He didn't want members that gave up to easily or lazy useless members that can't be motivated." Everyone understood as Midnight asked," Do we really have any students like that?" The principal told them," Midoriya believes so, but he told me it was a surprise, so he wouldn't tell me again, oh I wish I knew. The last thing he told me was that he wanted students that are brilliant works of art that we know can be great ,but also blank canvases that we never thought would be great works of art but do."

Everyone else understood as they continued the meeting.

Izuku POV

A few days after I completed the club registration forms the principal contacted me by phone and he told me," Mr. Midoriya if you want the club approved you must have all 5 members including yourself registered by this week. Everything else was approved by me and the rest of the staff. The due date is the Monday after the next due by the morning at the beginning of school, now I wish you good luck on your future endeavors." I then smiled and prepared my plans. You see before the trial of battle I began to stalk and research each of the possible people to join the club. After I removed a few people, but I began to re list people I didn't at first I will tell you why later. After the trial of battle I decided on the first 6 other members for the club.

After that I researched people in the academy who would make as a great manager and advisor. I decided on Eraser head as advisor and I'm still iffy on the manager. I need someone with ideas and enthusiasm that will make the club and the members better and help them also someone who is both hardworking with strong beliefs but willing to try something new. Now that is hard to find. Maybe I can leave it up to the principal.

The next day I arrived at school and I decided to get our clubs future vice-captain first. Today was a Monday and the due date is next Monday so I gotta rush. I went into the school and I saw him the first target. Todoroki Shouto. A recommended student born with everything, but thanks to family problems it didn't turn him into a snobbish douche. Instead he has a strong will to surpass his father and become stronger but has a displeasure in using his other power.

What a family life.

Todoroki POV

It has been an interesting year so far. I admit it I first thought it was going to be a year of boring classes and exercises that will teach us about the hero world. Then one day I saw the results of the U.A entrance exam a student broke the record for it with the most rescue and villain points in all time. His name was Midoriya Izuku.

The first time I saw him I felt a normal presence and started asking myself how he broke the record. Then suddenly his presence changed when all of a sudden the teacher Eraser head came and no one sensing his presence made Midoriya show his true self, and even just a moment I felt it he was that strong. That's when the quirk apprehension test and he broke all records again and I knew he wasn't even trying. Then at the Trial of Battle I saw him fight for the first time.

Bakugo and Iida are both strong both either at or close to my level. He made them look weak. This guy has my attention and I'm starting to understand what my father a little bit, which if you should know I hate feeling.

Then suddenly a few days later I was opening my locker arriving early as I always do. That's when I heard someone say,"Mr. Todoroki may I have your attention for a moment." I turn around and I saw him Midoriya. I asked him," what do you want Midoriya?" We began our conversation.

He began saying," you know me this will make things easier. I would like you to join a club I'm making known as the hero development club."  
"Oh what might this hero development club be can give me more details about it?" I told him trying not to show my extreme interest in him and his club.

He tells me calmly," it is a club that not only trains a persons quirk in ways they never thought of, but also their minds to think of and discover new ways to improve and find information and philosophies they never saw before. It also trains the body to work with their quirks, and without it as well as learning new ways to improve yourself and your quirk." This interested me to a point that it showed, and I asked," then why me? People call me a genius and talented already what could this club do that benefits me." That was a test for him to try a convince me.

Then he said something I wouldn't forget," why you ask, because even though you have talent and are a genius you still want to be even better I can tell I have researched you very closely Mr. Todoroki and I believe you want to get better and surpass the best and I believe this club can help make that happen. Now will you join Mr. Todoroki?" I grinned and told him," definitely."

Then a few minutes later after handing me all the information and signing the club membership application he gave me a paper and said," Todoroki here are the rest I'm recruiting." I looked at the paper and was shocked at the list so I asked," Midoriya why these students?" He smirked and told me," because I want this club to not only represent talented people who people know are talented getting better but also hardworking people that no one saw success in surprising them. Why these students Todoroki? They all have something in common, they all want to be better than they are now and willing to work harder than anyone else to."

I smiled and as we went our separate ways he said one last thing," Todoroki, in this club I represent hard work as I worked hard to get my strength and you represent talent as you are someone who has great power. Now let's do our best to lead this club." My eyes widened as I heard what he said and he finished it off with," Now I'll get you to use your other power and make it accept it as your power not your fathers." I smiled and laughed.

Right now it was after school and I arrived home my sister greeted me and saw my face she asked," Shouto did something good happen?" I grinned and told her," yeah and I have a feeling everything is going to be more fun from now on." She then asked," oh why is that?" Then I told her," because I just joined a club."

Earlier Izuku POV

I just got Todoroki to join as I felt insulted as he laughed at me, but I let it go because it didn't matter I'll show him and I was going for my next target before class begins, Yaoyorozu Momo. I then went to where she usually was at this time, the library. I chose her because of her intelligence and her undying will to learn about something after it catches her curiosity. Proof after I caught her curiosity she has researched me and how I got this strong for the last week. I know she needs to get close to me for answers so I'll give her an excuse in a form of a club membership form.

Yaoyorozu POV

I'm at the library again researching ways on how Midoriya Izuku got so strong. It has been on my mind since the quirk apprehension test and my sense of wonder and stubbornness won't let me let this go. Damn it why can't my curiosity let this go, if only I can get close to him for a long period of time to study and research him. Also a way for him to reveal to me his secrets. Still I need a reason or it will look bad for me, and if I do get an opportunity I will take it.

That's when all of a sudden my wishes were granted by God. That moment Midoriya Izuku came into the library and asked," Hey Yaoyorozu I have a request?" I asked in deep wonderment of what it could he want from me,"what is it Midoriya?" He asked," would you like to join my club?" This was it! The moment I have waited for, thank you kami."

Still I have to find out as much about this club as I needed to before I agree just in case it's a waste of my time. That's why I asked,"what's this club about?" He explains it to me and I'm excited everything I want and more are being handed to me on a silver platter like everything in my life. I agreed not knowing how excited I looked, and signed myself up. Then he asked," Yaoyorozu, I forgot to mention I will take care of the funding but can you help us using your family connections if needed?" It didn't sound that menacing and he doesn't look like he's planning anything so I guess I can help with that," as long it's not ridiculously expensive or stupid, yes."

He then smiled and gave me a huge pamphlet. He then told me," if you need to know more read this it has all the information and I already know your phone number thanks to the registration form, so I'll message you on our first meeting." He then began to leave as I was excited for the near future.

Izuku POV

That was too easy. I had watched her lately and I learned she was curious about me, and this club would be the perfect opportunity for both of us. Why did I choose her you ask? I chose her because I learned she has a will to succeed and better herself since at a young age coming from a well off family. Now that with a great quirk like creation and much-needed connections she was perfect. Now it's time for my next target, Tsuyu Asui. Now I need to wait until after school on this one since class is about to begin.

 _Later after school_

My next targets I first didn't think I would choose but after seeing their lives and how hard they have it and still try to do their best to become heroes, I almost cried. If I don't help these people become great how dare I call myself a hero as well as my master's former disciple. At first my club was for my selfish reason to become stronger, but after seeing these people I saw this club with a better light and purpose. I will never give up on these people. That's when I saw Asui about to walk home, let's do this.

Asui POV

I prepared to walk home to my family. My family is poor so my parents are always away on business trip. They have no time for us even when they're at home they ignore us to rest. Still I know they're trying their best, and I still love them for it still even though I have my siblings I'm lonely. I was alone at grade school and middle school. Until I had enough courage to help this snake girl and we became friends she even believed in me becoming a hero when everyone made fun of me saying,"how can a frog like you ever become a great hero!" Still I found out my siblings were beginning to drift away from me they had friends and I'm just big sister still I do what I can for them.

Now we go to different schools I try to make friends but as I knew for a long time now I was awful at it. I'm alone again, at least my newly widowed aunt is able to care for us while my parents are away but she needs all the help she can get. It takes away precious time I can use to train but I still do my best. Even if my family gets it the way of my dream it's okay, it's my family it's worth it.

"Is it really worth it Tsuyu," I heard someone say? I turn around in shock and see Midoriya behind me. "Wha...," I asked dumbfounded.  
He then asks again," Is it worth it to give up your dream for your family?" I insulted by what he said yelled," of course it is I would do anything for my family!" That's when he asked," then why are you crying?"

I was shocked that I was crying. I'm telling the truth aren't I? Then he said,"you know why, because your heart doesn't agree." I knew he was right. That's why I told him,"It's true, I don't agree and I try my hardest, but what can I do I'm stuck at a crossroads my dream or my family, and I don't want to lose either." I tell him this while crying.

He then grinned and told me," well then why don't I help make you a new path." I was stunned and let him continue as I tilted my head in confusion. He then understood and told me," there's this device a friend of my master created and I perfected. It makes an area into a pocket dimension separated from ours, the special part is that one year inside the pocket dimension is one minute outside it. The great part is it freezes the aging process, but keeps the strengthening."

I was in awe and in disbelief so I asked,"how can I believe that this thing actually exists?" He then told me," because isn't it weird no one has noticed us when you did all that screaming?" I looked around and he was right no one was around them anymore. I was in shock and in disbelief. Then he told me," the only catch is, its top secret and reserved for the club I'm making only, so will you let me help you make your dreams come true and will you let me into your life and help you?" I sniffed and nodded.

After signing the registration form I then wondered and asked," hey I just thought about it and how did you know..." He then asked as I couldn't complete the sentence," about what you were thinking earlier or about all your problems?" I then said with no emotion," both." He answers me saying," I can read body language and I've watched you with mini bots for the past week." I was speechless and managed to ask," why...?"

He answered calmly saying," to see if you were worth asking to be in this club, if you had the resolve to be in it all the way. You know who I asked before I asked you who agreed to join?" I shook my head no, and he gave me a piece of paper and I saw the names of Todoroki... and Yaoyorozu...! That's when I asked," then why me?"

He then told me," to be honest after the trial of battle I was ready to not choose you but I watched each the candidates and you changed my mind. At first I wanted to selfishly have this club just for me to have a way to train and make myself better. Then I watched yours and some others lives and resolves and it reminded me of myself when a doctor told me I could never have a quirk. Then I asked myself how dare I call myself a hero or my master's apprentice if I can't help these people with their struggles when my master helped me with mine? That day I realized this club can represent more than I thought instead just a place one can better themselves it can represent even more, I don't know what they are but I have feeling it might."

I smiled as I stood up and bowed saying," thank you Midoriya, as thanks you can call me Tsuyu." He then begins to walk away and says," only if you call me Izuku, Tsuyu." I made a sound of agreement as I was glad he was gone, so he couldn't see my red face, I was falling in love with Midoriya Izuku."

Izuku POV

Okay one more stop, I thought as I turned off the time barrier. I began to search for my next target Mashirao Ojiro. I hope your ready to change your fate Ojiro because I will change it for the better no matter how much you resist.

Mashirao POV

I am an orphan adopted into a martial arts family. My family believes in power more than anything else, and with each of them having quirks that enhances or boosts their strength and power and me having only a tail and being adopted I'm quite hated and pitied by my own family. Still I want to be a hero not prove myself to them but to help save and protect people and have dreamed of doing it since before I was adopted. Still thanks to my families egos they don't believe that and try to discredit and insult me and my dreams.

Still I move forward not furthering myself from them. My only hope is to live up to the expectations of what my grandfather saw in me when he adopted me. Still I hope I can ever be treated like family instead of an outsider. That's when I heated clapping behind me and I saw Midoriya Izuku wearing a strange metal helmet.

He then told me," Mashirao Ojiro do I have a deal for you, how would you like to join my club and become stronger than anyone ever expected?" I was suspicious it sounded too good to be true. I then asked," depends what's the catch, it's obviously too good to be true." Then he told me saying," it is true Mashirao, because this past week I've watched you, and along with this helmet that I invented that lets me read minds, I have decided I want to help you."

I asked him why he wanted to help me, and he ave a the reason why and that he told the same  
thing Asui earlier. He told me that with me the club could mean something more than it's supposed to by changing his mind and making him want to help us. I was moved, and signed up for it as he gave me all the information on a pamphlet. He promised me a new time is coming and I want, no I have to believe him.

Izuku POV

The next day

It has been a few hours after I got Ojiro to join the club. Now I will get the last two on my list. I woke up early to find her, Hagakure Tooru.  
Now thanks to her being invisible I had to put a tracker on her when I helped her get out of the ice Todoroki put her and Ojiro in during the Trial of battle. Then I saw her walking to school as I activated the hyperbolic time chamber. I then smiled and listened to her thoughts after putting on my mind reading helmet.

Hagakure POV

I was strolling to school glad those girls back then weren't in the same school anymore. Let me explain, back then I wasn't always invisible back then I was made fun of a lot and bullied thanks to my looks. Thanks to that I stayed invisible and I couldn't figure out how to turn it off like the rest of my family. Still thanks to my invisibility, kindness, and being antisocial, I was bullied. People called me ugly because I couldn't turn off my invisibility and I don't know what I look like because I haven't seen what I look like in years.

Plus my clothes go through me and my body is at constant temperature which is rare in invisibility cases. I'm literally naked except my hands and feet which are the only solid things about me. I was bullied all the time being insulted, teased, and talked about behind my back. Even my dream was made fun people saying how can I be a hero if no one can see me.

Then I heard a voice behind me say," maybe I can help you with that." I was surprised and saw Midoriya Izuku behind me as he continued to talk," Hagakure, I maybe able to help you?" That's when I yelled in panic ," how did you get there and how do you know what I was thinking?" He smiled and told me," I've been watching you with my mini bots for a week now and this helmet lets me read minds." He said those words so calmly it felt awkward.

Then I asked," why are you doing that though?" He told me," because I want you to join the club I'm making." He explained the club to me and it sounded great. Then I asked," After researching us why did you choose me?" He told me an answer I'd never forget," because I want to help you." I then asked," Why?"

He then told me," after watching you people how can I not want help you and still call myself a hero." He then explained to me that how I and some others inspired him and how that changed his mind about what the club could represent. I was moved and I signed the club registration form and asked," how can you help me then?" He gave me a pamphlet and told me come to the club and then we will begin. I nodded happier the I've been in a long time and the day has only started.

That's when I saw Midoriya turn off some sort of barrier that let other things pass through but separated us from them from everyone else's senses. Strange why does this feel familiar somehow. As he walked away and as I kept thinking about it. I failed to see the smirk on his face as he left.

Izuku POV

After School

It was after school and it was time to get my last member. As I located him I saw him enter a hospital. At first I thought he was there to bother the nurses and be a pervert, but with my great experience and training I had to be sure. What I found moved be to change everything I know about him. Isn't that right, Mineta Minoru.

Mineta POV

As I exited the hospital after visiting my childhood friend and the woman I love, Sahashi Kusano I remembered my life so far. I met her at daycare and we quickly became friends. At first I felt we were just close friends, but during grade school I started feeling things for her that kids like me don't usually feel. At middle school I realized I loved her and I confessed and she said yes to being my girlfriend. I was ecstatic and more joyful than I ever felt before. Then it happened she got cancer in four different places and it put her on a coma.

She's actually the reason I went to U.A academy was because of her. At first we both wanted to be heroes we helped each other become strong. I had my pop off and she had plant control. Still I realized my quirk isn't for combat and I gave up on being a hero. Then when she got sick and the doctor told her she won't ever be a hero. That's why I promised her that I'd fulfill here dream for her. Now I'm here.

I act like a pervert and a loser, so that I could hide my sadness. I'm working my hardest and now I'm still not sure I should continue. That's when I headed a voice say," maybe I can help you with that." I turned around and I see the scariest kid in class. He kept talking," I've been watching you, and the thing is I want to help you."

I then asked," why?" He told me how I inspired him and changed his mind for this club he created. He then gave me the information for the club, and I felt this was a gift from God. I agreed and signed.

He then told me," oh you can stop the act now, because with me you need all you have and who you are." I was shocked how did he know? I smiled and asked," then can you promise to help and support me as my ally and friend." He nodded at me saying," if you call me Izuku, Mineta." I nodded in joy. A new day is coming.

Izuku POV

The next day

I turn in the registration form, and the principal asked," I understand Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, but the rest?" I then told him," like I said, people you would never expect." He smiled, and I asked,"can you help me with finding someone with these characteristics or someone close to it to be our manager?" I gave him a paper with a list of characteristics and after looking at it he told me," yes and you'll meet her next week." I nodded and gave him my schedule and the pamphlet telling him what they are before I left.

3rd person POV

Principal Nedzu looked at the schedule and Pamphlet. He thought it was brilliant and then nodded and picked up the phone saying," get me Eraser head and Hatsume Mei." He put the phone down and thought its going to be a great year.

Author's Note

Thank you 😊 to my readers I hope enjoy this. Lately I've been sick and then got pink eye and I'm not well yet. Now just wait until I'm well. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Training and Secrets

**Chapter 4: Training and Secrets**

I do not own Boku no Hero Academia this is a fan based parody and FanFiction. Boku no hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Please read and enjoy.

The day of the club opening came, so I came to school early and had my robots and nano bots set up the clubhouse and the stuff around it. Once the nano bots quickly finished the club house in a matter of minutes I took a look at it and saw it had instant hologram creation technology all over the club and the area around it. Special barrier creation technology, my pocket dimensions I created for training in secret, and many other high-tech and normal items. I then imputed important data into the club room's system computer from my home computer via flash drive. Then I set everything up on the system with careful, yet incredible skill. After I locked the doors, walked away far enough, turned on the camouflage barrier and went to school.

 _\- later after school-_

After school I arrived at the entrance to the club, and saw Shouto Todoroki, Ojiro Mashirao, Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyarozu, Minoru Mineta,Tooru Hagakure, Eraserhead, and a girl I don't know. She must be the manager the principal chose. I saw each of them tried entering the area where the clubhouse is, which is fenced and still has the barrier around it I put up earlier. They were blocked off and waited for me. Todoroki then asked,"Midoriya, why is there a barrier around this place?" Then I smiled, and told him and everyone who looked curious as well," You will see."

I then took out a remote from my pocket and pressed one of the many buttons on it and a part of the barrier, opened and we all walked in. There they saw the difference, that's when I spoke saying,"ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our club area."

 _-3rd person POV-_

What they saw was a club area with high-tech building. It had a beautiful garden, a huge training ground by the side. Beside that is a huge storage area and garage. Then a gym and pool on the other side next to a huge building that says,'LIBRARY' on it. It was magnificent. Then Eraserhead asked,"Midoriya what did you do to this place?"

Izuku told him,"I fused this place with one of my pocket dimensions, and had nano bots build all this stuff, then I put a barrier up. Where it not only hides and protects the place, it also makes sure when you're in here you don't age and it instantly heals all wounds, injuries, and ailments. Plus one year inside here is one minute outside." Everyone was in awe.

Then Izuku continued,"the bad news is once the gates are closed and there are people inside until a year passes in here you can't leave." That's when the gates closed, and everyone was flabbergasted and began to panic. That's when Izuku looking at the chaos around him told them,"calm down the gates will unlock in a year, this place is hooked to the outside world by phone, internet, and television. It is supplied via teleportation by my company, and staffed by my servant bots 24/7. This place has all the necessities you need for a year here. Plus it will only be a second outside, so no one will miss you, and if you want you can teleport chosen items here. Still it will be scanned by teleportation, and your rooms can transform by whatever style you choose." All of them calmed down after listening as they stopped panicking minutes ago.

That's when Yaoyarozu asked,"then what are we supposed to do here for a year?" Izuku straight out told them,"great question, and the answer is simple, training." "Training?" They all asked. Then Izuku told them," Yes, for the next year in here you will train yourself, study, and experiment on new ways to use your quirk, as well as learn and practice things outside of it that a hero and any person needs in life. Also this place has a realistic hologram projector, where it can help you face different scenarios of anything, and robot teachers that can teach you anything to everything that the robots have learned which are far more than the world, for I have better technology to gather knowledge with.

Then Eraserhead asked,"If you had all this stuff already, why did you want me here?" Izuku grinned, and told him,"because you're not like other heroes, I looked at your history, you have done different kinds of hero work in ever field there is and then some. You also don't have to rely on your quirk much, and know skills that benefit your hero career outside of your quirk. Which a lot of heroes even All Might don't have. That is why I wanted you." Everyone was speechless after Izuku spoke. After the shock he absorbed Eraserhead smiled and told Izuku,"I see." In a calm and happy tone.

That's when Izuku told the rest of the people," you as well there's a reason I chose you all. Each and every single one of you is special in your own way, and don't even know it yet, and I will guide you there, for this is why the Hero Development Club was born. Now everyone the locker room is in the club house, and my robot butler, Spencer will guide the way. Please meet me at the combat grounds in fifteen minutes, your gym clothes are in the locker room." All of them were excited to be here and that's when a short robot shaped like R2D2, but shorter and looked a lot different came saying," ladies and gentlemen follow me please, I am Spencer, your guide. Please follow me." Everyone was intrigued and as the robot went they followed it.

 _-15 minutes later-_

Everyone arrived at the combat grounds and were all dressed in their gym clothes. Only Eraserhead, and Mei were sitting at the bleachers in normal clothing. That's when Izuku arrived in gym clothes coming out of the entrance. He then said,"as you know my name is Midoriya Izuku, and I am about to tell you some information about myself. At an early age I've been trained here in similar conditions you are at least, meaning for a long time I have trained in this type of time pocket dimension. The person who taught and trained me, I will not say who, is a member of a group of heroes that are hidden in the eyes of the people and work directly for the government and fight in the underground, where even All Might does not dare go to. These heroes save millions of lives everyday and no one even knows about them, now from working with him in the underworld I have experience in the underworld, it is the place with the worst criminals, terrorists, villains, and scum on the planet, and it extends all over the world.

I would know, I have met them, faced against them, and even forced to sometimes work with them. Now everyone down there know me as Ultimatum, and the heroes down there are known as the Shadow Heroes for how they are the complete opposite and shadow of the heroes here. Like for example, Endeavor's shadow hero uses freeze rays and is a sharpshooter, unlike Endeavor who is a hand to hand fighter and uses flames. Now the underworld is hell on earth on a good day for us heroes, and I experienced this for years. There I learned, experienced, and stood, and with that knowledge I will teach you to be great heroes." Everyone was in awe at Izuku's story and knowing he was telling the truth, some could tell through experience, others just had that feeling.

That's when Izuku announced," Okay people now all of you against yours truly, and I will find out your abilities in combat. Now I will not give a go, so..." He moved so fast they couldn't see him, as he moved and was instantly in the front of Yaoyarozu, and could not stop him as he punched her in the face and sending her flying landing on her back as the others were shocked. "...you better be ready."He completed his sentence and informed them,"now do your best, your goal is to survive the next thirty minutes against me there's a timer counting over there." He then pointed at the clock by the bleachers as the training ground became a realistic hologram forest,then he continued speaking,"this will decide whether you are worthy to be here or not if you guys win you will be. Plus if you survive me this will decide whether tomorrows training will either be hard or hell."

He then disappeared in a burst of speed. Once he was gone they went to Yaoyarozu, and they saw she was getting up, and hearing everything Izuku said she gritted her teeth in anger and told the others," Okay, Izuku is a douche, and we can't leave, at first I was going to be nice about this expecting a fight after putting on our gym uniforms, but now I'm kicking his ass!" Everyone was surprised at her change of personality. She then grabbed a towel out of her pocket and turned it into two brass knuckles and put them on. That's when a blur passed them as and they saw Izuku in front of Ojiro, as he uppercut's him, and then punched Tsuyu with a wide right. Then all of a sudden Momo tried to punch Izuku with her brass knuckles, but he dodged making her trip, and run toward Tooru and Minoru, as he grabs their shoulders, and knees them both in the stomach. As they both fell in pain towards the ground Izuku saw ice coming towards the ground to freeze his feet, but he cartwheeled out of the way.

That's when Ojiro tried to drop kick Izuku as Izuku dodged it, his feet were swept from below by Tsuyu as Shouto punched him in the face and sent him skidding across the battle field. Izuku looked at them, grinned and said,"okay restraint one release." That's when they felt Izuku's power get larger. That's when Shouto said,"okay let's do this." They all charged at him furiously wanting to prove themselves that they belong here and to become stronger and better heroes following their dreams.

 _-Twenty five minutes later-_

Most of them were on the edge of passing out, as Izuku only had the hit from earlier. They all had bruises and hits all over. That's when they looked at each other, nodded at one another and ran away splitting up. Trying to make sure one of them survived the next five minutes. Izuku smiled, and said,"Now they're thinking. Just had to beat it into them, and now time to hunt."

Then he ran. He first found Momo who desperately turned her hair band into a knife. After breaking her brass knuckles earlier and a lot of her blunt weaponry she was in a state of panic, and he wants to take her to the edge. He then rushed at her and as she tried to stab at him, he dodged her knife, knowing she didn't like sharp weaponry and her hesitation. He dodged it easily, grabbed her wrist disarmed her, and punched her hard at her stomach so hard her uniform and other cloth on her body disintegrated into many tiny pieces. She then fell to the ground trying to catch her breath, but before she passed out she created spikes on the ground as Izuku jumped out-of-the-way impressed.

Then he saw there was only four minutes and thirty seconds left, and ran. He found Ojiro next he was running, but Izuku ran in front of him. Ojiro then began to do a combo of attacks, but each move was blocked by Izuku, and then he countered him and punched him on the face, that's when Ojiro's eyes turned red, and he charged at Izuku like an enraged beast. Izuku smiled, and charged at Ojiro in faster speed, then he punched him on his core, and watched him pass out impressed. Then he left, with only four minutes left.

He then found Tsuyu who was waiting for him, she then charged with great speed and agility being part frog. Still she was clothes-lined by Izuku who was much faster and more agile into the ground. She then back flipped and landed on her feet, but she grabbed Izuku and tried to hold on to him by full nelson trying to keep him there for the rest of the time, but Izuku jumped and put her into a choke hold, and she was quickly passing out, but then Tsuyu began to turn purple, and thought,"poison skin!" Then he let go and as Tsuyu was about to turn around and retaliate he elbow striked the back of her head knocking her out. Then he left with only three minutes left.

After looking he found where Todoroki is protecting Minoru and Tooru. He then grit his teeth, and charged firing ice attacks at Izuku. Izuku quickly dodged all of his attacks, and started punching him, but Todoroki getting angry used his fire attacks not caring or remembering his promise to himself being so caught up in the moment. One half of his body covered in ice, the other in fire he charged at Izuku with multiple attacks of ice and fire. That's when Izuku decided what he would do next and spun and kicked at the direction of the attacks not hitting anything, but the force of his kick was so strong all the attacks vanished and Todoroki passed out in shock.

Izuku then said," I see you were strong enough to make me kick in my sealed form, still my kicks are overpowered. That's when he turned to see only thirty seconds remaining, so he looked at Minoru Mineta and Tooru Hagakure. He then charged at them, as fast as he could, but being desperate both did some thing desperate, and winged it. That's when Minoru charged at Izuku, and his hair balls turned stuck together as a sword, and hardened. He could now control the shape and form of his hair balls. Still Izuku dodged the sword, and said,"this time I will protect someone like the hero you wanted me to be Kusano.

He then fell as Izuku punched him into the ground, before he could even touch Izuku with Izuku being taller and faster than him. Then Izuku thinking he knocked him out left, and was about to hit Tooru, but in desperate movement she extended her arm, that's when she blocked his attack when a barrier out of nowhere protected her. Still her barrier still being weak, and Izuku's punch being so strong the barrier crashed. Then Izuku was getting closer, but a group of hard hair balls got in the way, and but he blew through them slowing him down, but not stopping them, but Minoru pushed Tooru out-of-the-way and took the hit instead. Then as he fell he said,"told you I would protect you." Then before Minoru passed out he saw a beautiful girl and heard a ringing, as darkness took him into her arms.

That ringing was the timer ringing, it was times up and Tooru Hagakure survived meaning the recruits won. Still Izuku and those watching were proud after seeing all possibilities for this team in the future. Tooru was happy she survived, but she was so exhausted she sat down and fell on her back passing out. Izuku looked at all of them and smiled as Eraserhead came down. Eraserhead then asked,"are they going to be okay?" Izuku replied with,"yes the robots will take them to their rooms, after patching them up, and the system will automatically heal them."

He nodded, and Izuku asked looking at the new club manager,"you're Mei Hatsume right?" She nodded saying,"yuppers Midoriya san. I first was wondering why the principal wanted me to be a manager for a club, but now after seeing the place I'm glad I did." Then Izuku smiled and said,"welcome to the club Hatsume san." She bowed with a smile. Then he turned back to Eraserhead again and told him,"they will be fully healed tomorrow morning in here, so their training will begin tomorrow as well.

I sure could use your help both of you." Both of them nodded saying,"of course." Then they followed the robots back to the club house. As the fake sun in the barrier set.

 _-Twelve months later-_

 _\- Izuku POV-_

For the last twelve months me, Eraserhead, my robots and the holograms have taught, and training the club members. I even joined in as well as Eraserhead and Mei in training. Everyone worked hard and worked smart, and together we bonded. We learned new ways of using our abilities and learned abilities that would be helpful in the future. Everyone took the opportunity to learn and work hard.

Tsuyu grew into my shadow and swore loyalty to me as my servant and as her master out of nowhere one day. As well as learning new ways to use her quirk as a frog-girl like her poison skin and camouflage. Then training her body and learning to boost her arsenal of techniques and knowledge to be a better hero. We became great friends and even partners, her words not mine.

Ojiro learned multiple martial arts to add to his arsenal. I found out his family and him are worse than I thought. He even moved out a year ago and has trained very hard in different dojos to prove to them that he's not weak for not having enhancement quirks like the rest of his family. He was at a deadend in which how he would advance his training, then he met me, and everything changed and now he found a new road to better himself.

Minoru showed his true self, and he turned to be a very cool guy, but to keep our secret he promised to keep acting like a pervert. He has practiced his shaping, density and sharpness control of his quirk as well as learning other things. He even told me why he acted like a pervert, it was because he was bullied as a child by girls and being perverted made his bullies stay away, it worked so well everyone thought this was the real him, but after he befriended his childhood friend Kusano Sahashi, who he later fell in love with and him starting to trust her began to show his hidden side and they hit it off. Still not knowing the pervert was fake when she got sick, she asked him to follow his dream and stay the way he was now, so he kept up the pervert act just for her. Still I guessed he was acting, but the difference between his pervert act and his true self shocked everyone. He was that cool.

Tooru became braver, and more deadly and her smart mind with her abilities she is amazing and beautiful. Let me explain, we found out what she looked like after her barrier crashed. Her barrier made her invisible being wrapped around her body like a suit, and only letting in the proper amount of the good stuff and blocking all the bad made her healthy, strong, and beautiful. We found out not only was she a beauty she was a knockout bombshell, and her barrier making her intangible to harmful things she grew into an amazing sight. Plus now she can control her quirk and is learning much more, but promised to keep her barriers on in the outside to keep the secret.

Momo learned hand to hand combat, and began to master many weapons as well as speed creating for her fights becoming better. After forgiving me we began to learn and she showed her tomboyish side she hides to be the perfect lady of her very wealthy family. Still now she was free to express herself here, and she is enjoying every moment of it. I then made her promise to hide this when we get outside or everyone will ask what happened, and we can't tell them what really happened can we.

Shouto after talking to him and a few days later he got over his father and his power. He then began to master both powers, and starting a rivalry with me. Like father like son I guess, but I didn't say anything because his father is still a touchy subject, but now he could care a little less. He grew so well, and our one-sided rivalry with me always winning all the fights might change soon, if I don't get serious that is. Which is a fact we secretly we both enjoyed.

Next is Mei she started learning martial arts and weapons, and how to use her inventions as weapons, and working together and studying in the library we grew our knowledge and skills. She began to learn from me after I showed her my inventions, and the science behind them. She now is getting used to this place and advancing herself and her inventions, I hope she can rival me one day.

Then Eraserhead he got back in shape, and taught each of us martial arts and his experiences, then trained harder to become a world level hero. His quirk grew as well, and me and Mei built him new goggles that moisturizes his eyes while wearing it. We also began fixing him mentally after seeing so many things in his career via hologram psychiatrist. Then he began to learn more weapons to add to his arsenal he wants to be the best hero he can be.

Finally myself I trained and had fun with everyone, but I promised Shouto that I would never use my kick attacks at an ally or those unworthy. Him fearing that I might kill someone seriously with it. Still I was happy to agree to it. I got even stronger myself, and grew closer with everyone and us telling each other many secrets and our past with one another.

Now after preparation the gates unlocked and the time warp ended. We stayed at the club room for an hour to make last-minute checks. Then we left the camouflage barrier on and time barrier off. It was still afternoon, and people were going home, so we just talked, and learning to hold back we hid our power as we separated with one another going to our long missed homes.


	5. Chapter 5: Trial of Rescue

Chapter 5: Trial of Rescue

Boku No Hero Academia is NOT owned by me it belongs to the person who does.

When I arrived at school the front gate was full of people who were obviously the most annoying people in the world known for their determination and sometimes stretching the truth, the Press. I hid my presence and entered the school without being noticed. Once I got inside the people who trained with me for a year saw me. [Hey boss about time you arrived.] It was Ojiro who spoke out towards me.

I turned and smiled, they began calling me that for almost a year in training dimension terms. Only Shouto doesn't call me that, actually he refuses to call me that and has decided to be my rival all together. It's been a week since we left the training dimension, and we have had normal club meetings and activities. We have decided for Shouto Todoroki to be club Vice President, and who's in charge of what, and club chores to keep us humble.

We have done volunteer work, and discussed what we could do to help our community, and have scheduled many plans along the year, and will have a club field trip this coming summer. We were also able to help one another. Momo began to be more open and show her true self and would not stop studying me like a lab rat. Tsuyu we helped find her a great caretaker payed for by me and Momo, with her families permission of course.

I with Tsuyu introduced Ojiro to a former Underworld hero, who is a master of hand to hand combat, and has many experience with beast mode, and experience in the worlds deadliest battlefield the Underworld. I also hired Ojiro to work for me so he can pay his rent. Next Mineta I had my hired scientists, and himself research a cure for his girlfriend's condition as well as buying the hospital she stays at. I love being rich.

I then helped Tooru with her training and had her get experience by helping her get a bounty hunting license. Mei and Eraserhead are doing their thing, but better thanks to my help. Finally I have got better thanks to my friends, yes I admit it their my friends. [Hey guys let's go inside class will start soon.] I informed them not being serious.

All of the club, except Mei and Eraserhead were here. They all nodded in agreement. As we approached the classroom each of them were conversing with one another. [ Is there anything happening today Tsuyu?] I asked my self-appointed loyal 'servant' Tsuyu, after seeing she

[ There is, but knowing you would probably plan a way to get out of it, I wont tell you.] Tsuyu responded seriously while being sneaky as well, with everyone agreeing as they heard. [Oh come on is it that bad?] I complained them knowing I'll find out sooner or later did not care. I hate these jerks sometimes.

Once we arrived we all sat in our seats we awaited the class to start.

-3rd person POV-

As the group arrived early they waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Eraserhead looked at them through the door and saw using his phone to deal with his growing hidden conglomerate that is very highly rumored about. Tsuyu was reading a politics book trying to expand her knowledge to be a better hero. Shouto is writing on his special notebook he uses to design new attacks, and research notes. Ojiro was meditating to clear his thoughts and strengthen his mental state. Momo is studying while transforming a paperclip into many other things secretly.

Minoru was practicing his quirk, while thinking of new ways to strengthen it. Finally Tooru was reading a military magazine thinking of something serious. That was when the rest of the class entered looking like they had a hard time with the media. They have noticed how each of the seven people in the room who got there early suddenly became close all of a sudden.

They all learned they were all a member of the new club recently created. Then Eraserhead came and class had begun. [I've seen the tape for the Trial of battle, and each of you did well, especially some of you.] He began to speak about the trial of battle and the results and none of the members of the gang care.

Then when that was over the next thing happened.[Okay, class the next thing will decide your future, we will choose the class representatives.] Eraserhead announces and Izuku instantly came to attention. He looks around at all his clubmates, they were all grinning. 'Bastards, that's why they refused to tell me about today they knew I wouldn't want to be class representative, so they didn't tell me to elect me!' He thought in anger.

As everyone was Iida made it democratic and made it into class votes.[No!] Izuku yelled trying to stop him. Then as it was approved, Izuku slumped in defeat. Then Katsuki being an idiot says,[ Hey Deku you afraid you won't get picked?!] Izuku face palmed himself and shook his head not believing how much of an idiot his former childhood friend was.

Then everyone voted with Izuku receiving six votes, and Momo receiving two. Izuku forgave Momo and Shouto for voting for other people, but not the rest and those who did vote for him, not a chance. Now the Class Representative and deputy was Izuku and Momo. Later Izuku found a loop-hole giving Iida the class representative role.

Now Izuku and the rest met up when Mei called them missing the lunch room raid. Mei then gathered them to her workshop.[Now ladies and gentlemen I present to you the super talkies, they cannot be jammed, and blocked and they have an unlimited range. They are light, easily stored and held, as well as environment proof, as well as stylish.] Mei presented her new invention to them using Izuku's data and her own.

Everyone was impressed even Eraserhead was impressed. She gave each of them one, even herself. Then while everyone was checking out their Supertalikies Mei asks,[Hey guys if we're a team what do we call ourselves?] That got everyone's attention and interests, as everyone thought about it.

[What about having the Boss decide, it looks like he has an idea?] Momo suggests as everyone looks at Izuku thinking, and everyone agrees.[Hey boss do you have an idea?] Minoru asks him. [Well we are Heroes In Training, and were pretty grand don't you guys think?] Izuku says and asks them.

The rests thought about it, and all nodded knowing their boss had an idea for the name.[How about the Grand Hitters, what do you guys think?] The boss himself suggests to the rest of the group. They thought about it and Tsuyu, Tooru, Mei thought it was cool and agreed, Ojiro, Minoru and Momo liked it and agreed, finally Eraserhead was cool with it, only Shouto was thinking about it. Everyone was looking at him, and he sighs and tells them,[I admit it it's pretty well thought out, so yes I agree.]

Then Izuku nods, and tells them,[of course it's well thought out, and I declare we are now the Grand Hitters!] That's when the bell rang.

Izuku POV

When the class began Eraserhead says,[Ladies and gentlemen now that the trial of battle and the Quirk Apprehension Test are over it is time for our next lesson, The Trail of Rescue!] Wow, my specialty this day is starting to look better, nothing could ruin today. I then ignored the rest after Eraserhead mentioned our hero suits. After getting dressed, my suit and the rest of the Grand Hitters suits were improved with suits experimented and invented by my scientists and myself. We then got on the ship with our hero suits camouflaged or hidden to look like our old suits.

We got on the bus with the other Hitters sitting by me, except for Eraserhead who was in the front and Mei who as not in our class. Everyone just began to converse and talk about quirks. Then Ochako asks,[ Hey guys what's the Hero Development Club like?] We were all ready, and Momo answered with,[It teaches us how to handle every situation, and our president over there works hard everyday to make sure we suffer.] She answered pointing at me, as everyone else in the club even Eraserhead laughed in agreement.

I just pouted feeling insulted, but happy. When we arrived we were welcomed by Space Hero 13. He welcomed us to the Unforeseen Situation Joint or USJ. We all thought Universal Studios Japan, after he said that. He then had a speech about how the previous tests and this one are connected by our powers and their possibilities for violence.

Now we will combine our knowledge to do the very thing that make heroes who they are, Super or not, it is rescuing people and homes from disasters and villanous individuals and groups. Strange this is the very reason I became a hero, to save others. The truest hero training begins.

That's when the lights began to flicker, and across from us just down the huge set of stairs a portal opened in front of the fountain. Then a bunch of people came through it, and from the looks of 13 and Eraserhead, as well as experience, these were villains. They were discussing something about All Might being here, and from what I heard earlier he was supposed to be with us today. My guess they are here to hunt All Might down.

[I guess if we kill some kids he will show up.] After hearing that I got serious, and even took off two of my restraints, which instantly ported back to my lab in school. I then told the other Hitters,[code yellow guys!] As soon as they heard that all the Hitters got serious, which they knew meant possible dangerous situation.

Our codes are like a stoplight, light green mens no worry, green means safe, yellowish-green means minor danger, yellow means possible dangerous situation, orange means dangerous situation, red means Extremely dangerous situation, finally dark red means insanely dangerous situation. I made them memorize this when training and made them prepare for each situation. That's when the one who had a hand on his face, who from the looks of it is the leader looks behind him and asks,[is the one you're looking for at least here?] Then ten people who had all too familiar marks appeared behind him.

My eyes widened as I realized who they were, these are members of an underworld murderer group called the Murder League. They are a group of mass murderers, hitmen, assassins, and killers who are skilled that it took the combined force of my master, myself, and the organization he worked for's elites had to work together to take down their elites. There were supposed to be gone, I even took down their leader, though that was at my fully unsealed form, and I can't just release my full power outside the underworld I could cause major damage. Then Tsuyu looked at me worried, and asks,[ boss Izuku do you recognize those ten?]

That's when one of the ten a man in spandex carrying many weapons answered,[Yes we have located the on to defeat our leader.] He then looks at me and points at me saying,[ we have found you Ultimatum!] Then I tell the hitters,[guys code yellow just became code dark red, we have Underworlders!] All of their eyes widened and they got even more serious.

-3rd person POV-

[Guys guide the class out of here, 13 will guard you, and Eraserhead will take care of the villains, the ten down there want me, so please leave.] Izuku asked them trying to protect them. Then all of them yelled,[ like hell we are!] Tsuyu then continued,[ we know the situation boss, with you and the underworld, so no matter what we will stay and fight.]

Then Minoru said,[ we are a team you can't rid off us that easily boss.] The rest nodded, and the class not a part of the group were confused and could not understand the situation. When Izuku tried to argue, Eraserhead told him,[ give it up none of them are going to change their mind.] Izuku just sighed at his troublesome, stubborn, and loyal team.

Still he smiled and turned towards the ten and released his presence so everyone could feel it, and so did the rest of the group after taking off their camouflage and cover on their new costumes, even Eraserhead as well. The ten returned the favor and both presences were felt by everyone. Izuku then announced,[Greetings my old and new foes, we are the Grand Hitters and we will take you down.] The rest on their side were in awe at their classmates and the villains saw Ultimatum and his new allies.

Then Eraserhead announced,[ 13 protect the students, Hitters you get those ten, and I will take the rest.] They all smiled, and responded,[Yes sir!] Then they charged into battle.

Thank you for reading so far, and please keep giving great reviews, but unclear comments will either be ignored or deleted. See ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Seperation Matches Decided

**Chapter 6: Seperation Matches Decided.**

Thank you for reading my work so far, and please I have written a new story in , as well as others in Wattpad. Please keep coming, and thank you for the reviews please keep them coming for changes, suggestions, comments ,and advice. Just be clear on what you want to say. Please keep coming back and tell others about my work, and as well as myself. Now let the story BEGIN!

-Izuku POV-

We were standing in front of our opponent as we stand in front of our opponent. Then a one of the Ten spoke saying,[long time no see you son of a bitch Ultimatum, I am the Hitman and these must be your friends I heard from my informant you sealed away most of your power and knowing you, you can't release all of it while these weaklings are around you for your power can destroy all those around you, for they are not from the underworld or have ever experienced being their in our personal hell. Now isn't this the perfect little moment to kill you.] I looked at him and told him,[I see each of these friends of mine may not have seen my true power at any point when I trained them, but they are all strong enough to help me beat all ten of you.] [I see, well I'd love to kill you, but like we suffered, we want you to experience losing each your comrades in front of you, before we end your retched self. Now I have two questions for you who ever said there was only ten of us?] When he said that a man came out from the crowd of villains landed and punched the ground in front of us so hard it sent all the Hitters except Eraserhead flying.

That was when the one who opened the portal earlier opened many portals toward the direction we were launched as we each flew through as well as seeing the eleven be absorbed by a portal. The last thing I heard was the Hitman saying,[My second question, how strong are you apart?!] Before I flew through the portal.

-Flood Zone-

I fell towards the water, and looked around for enemies while in it. I then had my burst shoes release a bunch of air sending me flying out of the water. I looked around while hovering in the sky and saw Tsuyu putting Minoru on the ship. She then looked at me nodding that they were okay.

I then also landed on the ship, and saw four people come through a portal. It was the Hitman and four others. He then saw us and told us,[hello you three, as you know I am the Hitman, the big man who sent you flying earlier is called, Man Crusher. The pale one is Ultimate Brawler, and finally the one carrying explosives is Bomb Maker. Now hello and now goodbye.]

All four ran towards us, and thanks to special shoes called water walkers that lets people walk on water they could. [Hitters let's go your shoes I designed for you lets you walk on water when activated, just push the W on the back and it will activate.] They nodded and activated the mode, and then charged with me towards the villains. Once we got close the hitman tried to cut me with a knife which was most likely poisoned.

I instantly dodged it and danced around Man Crusher's downward punch. Still as Ultimate brawler was about to hit me, which I could not dodge Tsuyu dropped kicked him away, and we jumped away from the three, only to see a rain of bombs coming at us. That's when Minoru covered us with a dome-shaped stronger than steel pop off ball, and it withstood the explosion. I then told them,[Tsuyu take care of the fighter, Minoru get the bomber, and I'll take care of the hitman and Crusher.] They nodded and as soon as I gave the signalled they charged.

I was fighting off both the hitman and Crusher by dodging and reversing their attacks. Tsuyu was fighting with her hand to hand combat skills and quirk against the fighter and both giving one another a hard time. Minoru attacked the bomber with a sword and both thanks to an explosion were blown back to a ship. I saw Minoru activate his shields and land fine, so I worried less. The fight continued.

-Land Slide Zone-

-Shouto POV-

I landed in what looks like the land slide zone and saw three of the eleven earlier attack me before I could react a barrier blocked their attacks. It was Tooru blocking their attacks, so I tried to freeze them into place, but all of them jump flipped away, and I asked, [who are you three?] Once Tooru turned her barrier thin and invisible again the one in the middle of the three and in a sackcloth mask said,[I am Manhunter, the furry beside me is Beastman, and the skinny one is Speed killer. Now we do not care for your names, so die!]

They charged at us as I then ordered,[Tooru get speed killer he's too fast for me, i'll take the other two.][Yes.]Tooru simply told me in a very serious, but understanding voice. She then blocked Speed Killers attack, as I ran towards Beastman and Manhunter shooting fire and ice at both of them.

-Conflagration Zone-

-Ojiro POV-

I arrived at the place with burning buildings everywhere. I then saw one of the eleven earlier followed by a bunch of villains. He saw me and told me,[Hello young hero in training, I am Bloodfist, for me to ask your name you must earn it. Now let us begin.] We then charged at one another and our fists connected with one another.

-Mountain Zone-

-Momo POV-

I arrived at the mountain zone, and saw three people from the eleven earlier. God why must you screw me over and over. They looked at me and I saw a woman in a very slutty outfit and a pair of identical twins of the opposite gender. The woman launched an energy beam at me and I made a SWAT shield blocking it, but it sending me flying.

That's when the twins carrying sabers each charged at me and me back flipping away. I then spoke saying,[ wow three against one isn't fair, so who might you be?] The woman then smirked saying,[ I am called Lady Energy Blast or Blast for short and the twins here are the Killer twins. Now we don't care about playing fair we are murderers.] I then sighed and gave all three the bird, and told them,[ then you fucks come and get some.]

They smirked and Blast shot me with laser beams I quickly dodged as I transformed the ground into spikes and her dodging. The twins came from above slashing down as I dodged and slashed at them with the sword I made, and them parrying it together. With a laser sending me flying.

-Cental Plaza-

-Eraserhead POV-

I looked around as my training paying off as I beat these villains back with ease. I look out my contactor I got earlier and I saw where my students are. Then I send them each a message,[ Each of you be careful and once I finish here I will join you.] Then Izuku responds saying,[ Me, Green and purple are facing four here. Please contact builder.]

He was using their code names since they didn't have hero names yet and he probably didn't want the enemy knowing. I then responded saying,[understood Ultimatum. Now anyone else?] Then Todoroki responded saying,[ Burning snow and Unseen Beauty facing off three over three over here.]

Then Momo responded,[Red being overwhelmed by three. Please help Eraserhead.] Then Ojiro responded,[White facing off against one and a crowd of villains. He's strong, but I'll face him by myself, go help Red.]

I then said while kicking around more villains,[ understood.] I then suddenly saw the portal man send my students to other places. I then called the Hitters,[Update the portal guy just sent other students away, you might be expecting company.][WHAT!} they all responded in shock.

I then tried to call Mei but a hand tried to grab my communicator and stop me good thing I dodged him in time. With me having to dodge the big guys downward punch. It seems the call has to wait, because the problem just got worst. He then said,[Nice new glasses Eraserhead and you seem to be more fit then we thought you must work out a lot.] I just shrugged at him and prepared for battle.

Authors Note: Please read my newest creation Koko ga Uwasa no El Palacio: Red Rider Hood. Now please patiently await the next update. THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7:Mineta Versus Bomb Maker

Chapter 7: Mineta Versus Bomb Maker

 **AN: Thank you for your support and welcome to the latest chapter of Ultimatum. I hope you keep up the support and keep reading. Now thanks to copyright I have to do this, but I'll do it my way, Boku no hero academia does not belong to me it belongs to whoever owns it, blah blah blah. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

 **-Minoru POV-**

I get up from the steel floor I crashed on and I see Bomb Maker getting up as well. I quickly get up ignoring the pain I feel all over my body and the ringing in my ears. I grab a pop off ball and turn it into a stick to help me stand. I look at him and he takes out ball-shaped bombs, I recognized them, they were impact bombs. Bomb that explode in contact.

He threw them at me, I quickly dodged out-of-the-way as they blew up launching me towards the direction I was running. I belly rolled to my feet and ran towards him with a pop off earmuffs on and holding a pop off bat in my hands. I tried to get close, but he just moves, grabs my bat and sticks bombs on it. Before it could explode I threw the bat overboard of the ship. Then when I wasn't looking he throws bombs at me and before I knew it they exploded as I turn around.

I was then sent flying towards a rail. I see him sadistically laughing at me and looking down on me. It made me remember my past.

 _'Hey midget get up, you're a man right!'_ A little girl says to me surrounded by other little girls, as they laugh at me, making me feel suffering. I then begin to bury myself in despair remembering my past suffering as I await Bomb Maker to finish me off. I was in pain, disoriented, and felt like throwing up. I could not go on. That's when I heard her voice,'Minoru don't give up! Your friends need you, I need you. You promised me no matter what that you would return to me no matter what! Who do you think you are to break that promise to me!"

I remembered what I was fighting for, she was waiting for me doing her best to fight what separates us. Who am I to give up against a foe like this, when she is fighting everyday so we could be together! I then see bomb maker above me as I secretly grab a pop off ball that I will just call pop balls. I then turn the pop ball into a sword, and as soon as he was above me exactly I stab upwards, and the blunt blade hits his stomach knocking the air out of him.

I then make another pop ball and shape it into a bat and whack him on the head over and over. Then suddenly he drops what looks like a time bomb forcing me to jump back and giving him the chance to jump back as well. He then threw bombs around him and some launching towards myself, I then used my training to slice them before they could reach me. I charged towards him and dancing past his bombs knowing to survive I had to give it everything I got and use what I learned in the pocket dimension.

I got near, and I heard a clicking sound as he grabs my sword. I kicked him away as I take my sword back and jump away after seeing that I stepped on a landmine. [Your pretty good kid that didn't even kill you. Now I wont go easy on you anymore, you better be ready for this.] He says to me and surprising me that he would decide to speak to me, as he just took out a pair of brass knuckles, which I could see were special in some way.

We looked at one another in caution on what the other would, to see if what the other would do first as I turned part of my pop ball into a brass knuckles. That's when in this impatient waiting game to see who would attack first as a piece of scrap metal that is breaking apart from the rest from the explosion earlier finally fell, and as it landed we both went for the attack. We parried our attacks hitting one another in the face, him with his brass knuckles and me with my sword. That's when the brass knuckles caused an explosion blowing me away and breaking my sword to many little pieces.

I am blown backwards by the force of the explosion with him chasing me and the only thing I could do was react and fight to live. I then caught myself and dodged his punch and punched him with my brass knuckles. Still I did not see the bomb he released in front of me, which exploded blowing both of us away. We both got up and went to clash again with me making my bat harder than diamond.

That was when I created a shield to protect myself from the explosions from his brass knuckles. I than charge at him protected and ready to attack. He sees that and he smirks as he attacks as I am blocking his barrage of attacks with my shield. My shield was thicker, more shock absorbent and tougher than last time.

He then smiles even more and small metal bugs come out of his sleeves and jump on to my shield and explode blowing themselves up, and sending me flying into the boats walls. I then see more metal bugs with Bomb Maker throwing time and impact bombs coming at me. Panicking I just grab my bat and my hair and pull out many pop off balls and throw it at the bombs. They then stick to the bomb bots and stick to them and bounce towards Bomb Maker.

Then they exploded blowing him away. I just asked myself, [how did that just happen?] I then realized I wasn't thinking and just attacked recklessly, and failing to do what is taught and hammered into me for a year in the pocket dimension to do. Now while Bomb Maker was down I started to think of ways to stop him, first his bombs, then his brass knuckles and finally his bomb bots.

I then smiled having an idea. He then gets up and I feeling weak after all that damage I took earlier just finish my preparations. He throws impact bombs and I swing my newly shaped and formed bat catching all the impact bombs with my soft bat that absorbs the impact and I swing at him. He then tries to dodge it, but he was also hurt from my attacks earlier and being hit with his own explosions more than once meant he was unable to dodge. I then make impact hardening my bat at the last second and with the impact bombs exploding he was the one sent flying this time.

He than stays on his feet by landing right, but he stood there between my pop balls and as he throws the time bombs, I from a distance turn the pop up balls around him into the shape of walls even tougher than steel. They cover him and catch his time bombs, trapping him within it with those bombs. The bombs explode and he inside receives all the force. Then I thinking he was dead put down the walls and I was speechless.

He was kneeling on the ground getting back up, but barely with only his will to hold him up. He then turns around turning his back at me, and limps to the side of the boat. He then takes out a bomb bot that had wings, and looks at Izuku in the waters fighting his two allies. I then realize his plan and made my pop ball launch themselves at him as he tries to turn the bomb bot on while limping to the side of the boat.

Still the pop ball I made as hard as cannon balls hit him which I also launched with a descent amount of force. It takes his breath away making him drop the bomb bot into the water. The impact knocking him unconscious. I then take out my communicator and tell Eraser head, [Beat my opponent over here Eraser head, piece of cake.]

I then cough out blood as Eraser head responds with, [great job now go to Momo as I am kind of busy at the moment.] I then respond with, [Understood sir.] While I pass out from my injuries while trying to take another step. [I have to keep going, they need my help.] I say before I pass out.

 **AN: THANK YOU for your continued support and come back again for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ojiro's Duel

Chapter 8: Ojiro's Duel.

 **AN: Dear loyal readers I am not the best at fight scenes and depending on my mood I might rush the story sometime, so from now on I will try to give you a more detailed chapters, but don't complain it took too long to update. Now like before Boku no hero Academia does not belong to me and the rights belong to someone I don't care to look up. Now please enjoy this chapter. On each of these chapters from now on will have a minimum of 2000 words each, and more if I don't feel writers block on a certain chapter.**

 **\- Ojiro POV -**

I just finished contacting the others on the supertalkies after I was sent flying by Blood-fist. I was still flying as I see I was about to land, and so I backflip in midair and landed on my feet on the roof of a burning building. I then use my training to look around and see him jumping building to building as he followed me after he sent me flying when we clashed earlier. He lands as I get into a fighting stance.

Blood-fist then began walking towards me without any form or stance, and I realize he doesn't see me as a threat. I began to get angry, and thanks to my training, I was able to calm myself down, and attack any openings and take opportunities I can. I then began my attack, as I try to do a forward punch at him, followed by a barrage of punches, swings, kicks, palms, and tail strikes. Still he dodged all of it without effort like he was walking through the park by himself.

He then catches my punch as he knees me in the solar plexus. His strike hurt like hell and I knew he was still holding back. He grabbed on my arm as he with one arm using his monstrous strength and tall build to slam me to the ground. That attack hurt like hell, and he held on to my wrist pulling me up as he barrage me with a rain of painful strikes one after the other while he held on to me.

I see it in his eyes, the sick enjoyment, as he held back enough to make sure I don't pass out, so I could experience every painful blow he strikes me with. He struck me every painful way everywhere he could. As I knew I felt bruising, and bleeding all over. He then finally throws me away off the building in through a window.

As I lay on the burning buildings floor surrounded by shattered glass all around me, I knew I had to use it the power I gained from the pocket dimension. I don't like using it because all my sense of reason seems to disappear leaving only rage and destruction. I promised myself I would only use it for emergencies. I guess the emergency got here earlier then expected.

Still I feared this power and what it could without the boss being there to stop me. Still as I think about everyone and what they've done for me to get to this point and being by my side through my suffering and hardships. They each helped me become stronger and helped me with my problems in life, now it's my turn to help them, no matter what it takes. I stand feeling the pain all over my body screaming for me to stop moving, still I ignore it as I activate my power, and as the incredible force pulls me into the darkness.

 **\- Blood-Fist POV -**

I watch in blissful pleasure as I remember the pain and suffering on the young boys face as every blow and strike put to a degree where every one of them wont kill him, but will cause him to experience every painful strike one after the other. I finally got bored as I threw him into the distance without the effort like the piece of garbage he is. I cannot wait to see the face of Ultimatum as I inform him of his friend's death. The despair and suffering he will feel will be cherry on top for when we kill him for taking down our great leader four years ago.

I know begin to walk away in blissful joy of the thought of the future to come to our most hated adversary. That's when I felt a heavy amount of rage and hatred at the direction I threw that piece of trash who dare call himself a hero in my presence. I then feel it, the presence of power I haven't felt from the trash earlier. I look at that direction and all of a sudden I feel pain as a blow sends the wind out of me.

I then see it the boy punched me on the stomach with great force. The force then hit me as I was now blown back by it, towards the roof entrance walls. I flew through it and belly rolled to my knees as I land. I then look and saw that I had landed on a different building all together. I was at shock at the brats power, and see him. He didn't look like himself, his suit had tears, his face and hair were more feral and his finger nails and teeth became sharp.

I finally realize why Ultimatum chose this child to train and ally himself with, this boy had the same power as one of the most feared individual in the underworld, the beast king. He has the beast kings power, beast mode. Still the power is known to be passed down from generation to generation, and this boys last name doesn't match the beast kings when I went to look at the data of the class before hand, but that family is also known to abandon their children to strengthen them for destiny always brought them back to the pack, so this must be his son. I then stand and try to attack him a little more seriously, as he begins to attack.

This time with him being faster, his blows begin to hit me, still I fought back as I grabbed his wrist again. This time it is him who knees be in the solar plexus knocking my breath away from me. I try to throw him, but he in mid-air twists around dislocating my wrist and forcing me to let go. Then he lands on my shoulders and punches me in the face into the ground, and through the roof of that building.

I was enraged that the piece of garbage dare harm someone like me, the man who has killed innocents for pleasure, the man who killed those who tried to tell me what to do. I am Blood-fist and that garbage will see my wrath. Now no matter how dishonorable it is to beat that child down like a jack hammer to concrete, I have never cared for honor in the first place. He wants a fight he will get it, and he will feel my wrath.

 **\- 3rd person POV -**

The beast called Ojiro stood there knowing his prey had not yet died, and will be coming back for more. He was right as an enraged Blood-fist jumps out of the ruble he was surrounded by a glowing red force of energy that was somehow making him stronger. He then yells at Ojiro saying,[ Now trash look and see your end, I have activated my power, now behold my power, the power of ki, so now die you piece of scum.] He then launches and fires a huge energy ball at Ojiro and Ojiro being hurt as forced to catch it being blown through multiple buildings by it as the energy ball loses power and he finally stops landing through a wall.

Blood-fist being cocky laughed thinking it was over, and that his opponent is dead began to look high and mighty. That's when the boy with great speeds appeared in front of him upper cutting him into the sky and then meeting him there to punch him into the ground from a higher place. Blood-fist flew through an entire burning building taking it down with himthatnks to the force of that punch. He then saw it Ojiro awakened his ki, and is using it to fly and boosts his abilities carelessly.

Knowing the boy was a beginner from the lack of control he had, and the reckless flow of Ki he flows through his body, the boy wont last long. He was then blasted over and over again by energy balls, as Ojiro was trying to put him down as soon as possible. Knowing he wont be able to keep this up.

That's when he stopped trying to catch his breath, that's when Blood-fist struck like the snake he is. He slammed both hand s on Ojiro's head after he held them together, but Ojiro uppercuted him in return. Now both wer trading blows looking for away to put another down for good. This continued for a very long time until Blood-fist snuck a blast of ki sending Ojiro flying towards a burning building's roof, and through it.

Still Ojiro crawled out of it, before he fell on the roof and sat there in exhaustion, and stood up struggling through it like it was the hardest thing to do in the world at the moment. Ojiro then looked at Blood-fist in defiance, refusing to be defeated.

 **\- Blood-Fist POV -**

Holy mother of god what in the hell is it going to take to take this cockroach down. His constant blasts of energy at me earlier wore down my Ki reserves down to a small amount by using it to shield me. Right now I'm running on fumes, as I used almost the lasts of it in that blast that sent that insect through that roof. Still like the cockroach he is he crawls out and stands defying me.

I then land to save the rest of my remaining Ki. Who knew I would meet such a genius here, I then ask him,[ hey brat, what's your hero name?] The child was able to mutter out,[Beastman.] I then nodded and our dance continued.

 **\- 3rd Person POV -**

Both charged at one another having barely any energy left as they met one another crossing fists and punching one another in the face. Both punches hitting where it was meant to as both fighters fell at the same time, but both just stood once again crossing blows and strikes slower, and weaker from the exhaustion both felt, but neither would give in to the other. Then Ojiro's true self remembered something in his mindless state. He then gathered his remaining energy after blowing back Blood-fist once again.

Blood-fist charged at him with all he's got, and not realizing how Ojiro and the beast state he is at now are finally working together. Once Blood-fist was close enough, Ojiro grabbed Blood-fist's punch and pulled it into a choke hold with one arm, while he locked Blood-fist's arm with his other arm putting the enemy down and standing behind him by his back. Ojiro held on for dear life as Blood-fist struggled as hard as he could to get out of this before he passes out. Blood-fist tried everything to get out, but Ojiro thought ahead as he had gauntlets on his new suit so Blood-fist couldn't bite him, and he wore a cup, so blood-fist kicking there is useless.

Then Ojiro changed the form and put Blood-fist into the ground grabbed both arms with his legs and choke holding his neck directly with both arms as he held down Blood-fists legs with his tail and bouncing on Blood-fists back to force him to exhale out all his remaining air. Then it happened Blood-fist passed out, and Ojiro held on for three more seconds after realizing it to make sure he was really out, and one more punch to the face after letting go to truly make sure he was out, as he fell on the roof floor in exhaustion. He then sees them the villains Blood-fist brought with him about to attack him, but he was too exhausted to move away. Then a barrier protected him, and he saw Tooru get to him in time to protect him, but she was also injured to do anything else.

That's when he also saw his classmate Aoyama Yuuga appear and blast the remaining villains away with short bursts of his Naval Laser. Tooru then asks me,[ are you okay, Ojiro, when you weren't responding I got worried about you, so I came as soon as I could after finishing my fight.] I then speak telling her,[ I've been better.] She then says,[ thank goodness,] and then she kissed me.

I was in shocked, but then thanks to my injuries I passed out. Still not believing the prettiest girl I've ever seen just kissed me. It's great to be alive. I then fell into the darkness and was embraced by sleep. Not waking up until the next day.

 **AN: Thank you for reading, and come back for the next chapter, and see how Tooru got there. Please also read my other works that I promise are really great and need more readers. Please try them. Now see you soon, my dear readers. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9: Shouto and Tooru Great offens

Chapter 9: Shouto and Tooru Great offense and defense.

 **A.N: I have finally returned to America since I left for the Philippines a year ago. Now the disclaimer is at the first chapter so please keep reading and let us continue with the story.**

 **\- Shouto POV -**

I was surrounded by Tooru's barrier, as I stood up and saw the three enemies standing there enraged as Tooru blocked their attacks earlier. We looked at one another as I was kicked into a bunch of rubble by the one called Speed Killer after contacting Eraser-head as again Tooru quickly blocked their joint attack, but Man Hunter was strong and as each of his punches was making Tooru tremble. That's when Manhunter announced,[ I see you can block my punches invisible girl, but how will you be able to withstand this?!] His hand begun to glow in some sort of energy and my instinct trained by my father, Izuku, and Eraser head screamed, as I began to rush to help her.

Manhunter reeled his arm and punched, but when the smoke cleared the three enemies saw Manhunter's swung arm was through Tooru's barrier, but Tooru was okay. Instead they saw three ice walls, two in front of the barrier, and one behind it, as me and Tooru were back by ten feet. The walls were used and it slowed him down enough for me to grab Tooru from behind and jump back carrying her with me enough for me to save her. Now I spoke to Tooru as we watched our enemies carefully,[ Tooru let's get serious, and win so we can rescue our friends.] She agreed saying,[ yes, I agree, I'll take Manhunter,and Beast-man as you use your powers to freeze Speed Killer into a popsicle.]

I then tried to argue back thinking her barrier can't block their strength, but then she told me,[ I know I can't use my barrier that way, so I will go back to its original purpose.] With that she walked towards the two and turned invisible and I remembered during training Hagakure was the best in hand to hand combat, just below Izuku and Ojiro. That was when Speed Killer appeared out of nowhere holding a katana to slice my head off, but an ice wall appeared blocking his strike as it was so strong it began to crumble. I was able to slip by him as the ice wall blocked his vision of me, and I grabbed him by the arm and I began to freeze him whole.

Still he kicked me in the face really hard and sent me towards the ruble as he amazingly broke the ice all around his arm just by turning his wrist. Then he sped up out of my vision, and the next thing that happened was me being kicked head first into another pile of rubble. I stood up as I saw him running and I froze the ground, but he just jumped and swiftly kept running on the ice, then I sent barrages of ice and fire towards him and he majestically danced and acrobatically moved through them all with incredible agility and swiftness. He then got close and just in time I put up an extra thick ice dome around me before he could slice my head off with his sword.

I could see my ice dome cracking, and not being able to see what was happening outside I began to think of a way to beat this guy. I felt helpless as I couldn't think of anything, I began to panic. That was when my communicator began to go off, as I then heard someone say,[ Anyone please help, the other students of our class are being transported to different places, that we are in. I have two people with me, please help!]

It was Momo, she was in danger along with others, I have to save her.

 **\- 3rd Person POV -**

Shouto remembered her, during the training in pocket dimension. She was the one who brought him out of his depression and gave him a purpose, and it was to help her become one of the best, and never leave her alone again. He promised her that, and it wasn't sudden, but he slowly fell in love with her. All her encouragement and support during that time, and how both of them got stronger together.

Shouto stood up from the ground, that he was kneeling on when he was feeling depressed and helplessness. Now all he felt was determination.

 **\- Speed Killer POV -**

The ally of our greatest enemy has hidden himself within walls of ice. How pathetic, how dare such a coward be even worth my time? Now I will enjoy how good it feels killing him in front of Ultimatum as he and the coward beg for mercy. Now I bashed his eyes knowing it will soon collapse and I will be able to finally kill this pest.

When I hit the frozen ice wall one last time the walls collapsed. I was surprised from what I saw. Instead of a despairing and hopeless mess I assumed the brat would be he stood with full determination. Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought.

I charged at him disappearing from his sight, I am going to beat him to a pulp as he begs for mercy and watch him suffer in agony as I hand him only cruelty. I smiled a sadistic way as I approach him, and I hit him right on the cheek. He was sent flying backwards and I followed him while he flew striking him over and over, I see blood spilling from cuts and bruises and a tooth flying out of his mouth. I was laughing in joy, that was when I saw him catch my punch and felt it was cold, but I also felt it burning.

I then saw his hands were covered in an ice gauntlet that was on fire. He then surprised me as he quickly began to freeze as well as burn me at the same time. I saw the look in his eyes they had determination, hope, and worst of all defiance. How dare this piece of garbage defy my goals, all my career when I wanted someone dead they died, when I made a plan it happened, nothing has defined me and it won't start now!

I kick him away from me as I draw my swords, and I saw the ice on my right arm hurt, and I tried to break it, but it was so cold it burnt, and it was so solid I couldn't break it. It slowed me down, and made my right arm useless as I charged, and he clashed with my sword being carried by my only working arm using a solid ice sword. How did get so strong, a moment ago he couldn't even see me once I activated my Ki? I then looked at him using Ki vision and I saw he activated his Ki, and he is unknowingly using it to strengthen his power.

I was enraged, and felt the same burning freeze from earlier, but this time on my left arm. I then see it while I was distracted from my rage due to his insolence he froze my left arm making me drop my sword, and I kick his sword broken while jumping away from the brat. I then charge back in swinging at him with my frozen fists, but he dodged my strikes, and he punched me in the stomach, and I saw that where he struck ice began to appear, and spread. Now I began to panic, and didn't see him freeze my feet, making me immobilized, and when I saw it I began to struggle.

I then see the ice on my stomach now all over my chest, and the ice on my feet spreading to my legs. Now he disappears and reappears behind me and punched my from behind, and I began to freeze there too. The ice on my front covered my stomach, chest, and were about to reach my shoulder blades. The ones from below were about to reach my thighs, to meet up with the other ice.

He then grabs my arms as the blow from behind earlier sent me upwards, but it did not send me flying because I was still frozen on the ground. He puts both my arms together and slams them to the ground as the ice on both my arms conjoined together making ice cuffs. Then once I landed on the ground I was on my knees as my ice cuffs conjoined with the floor. Now The ice reached up everywhere except my head as I was forced to look up to him on my knees.

I then yelled at him saying,[ coward, let me go face me like a real man!] He then tells me,[ sorry, I have a damsel to save, and my friend did tell me turn you into a popsicle, so this is good night and good-bye.] I then ask him furiously screaming,[ who do you think you are to do this to me?!] He then tells me,[ I am Burnadice.]

He then grabs my head with both hands as I see the ice about to cover me, as I am swallowed by the familiar darkness of unconsciousness.

 **\- Shouto POV -**

When Speed Killer was finally immobilized and unconscious I got up and I ran going to check on Tooru and then after making sure Tooru is safe I will go and save Momo. I then ran looking for her.

 **\- Tooru POV -**

When I disappeared from everyone using the original purpose of my quirk I challenged the two humongous threats. Man hunter a man who looked like a very muscle-bound body builder, wearing wrestling gear and a sack on his head. Then there was Beast-man a person who looks like a wolf man, but I have seen him turn into other animals. I attacked first striking each with punches and kicks, but dodged making them miss.

Then Beast-man was suddenly able to hit me and send me flying towards a pile of rubble. He then told me,[ I might not be able to see you girl, but I can smell you, hear you, and predict your attacks, and so can my ally here, but I must admit you are fast, thanks to that we missed many of our strikes.] Manhunter then approached me and grabbed my leg holding me upside down and thanks to his seven-foot height I was hanging in the air unable to escape. He then swings me around like a rag doll and slams me to the rubble.

Now after doing that in a total of eight times he threw me up towards the sky releasing me, and then kicked by Beast-man on the stomach in mid-air sending me into the distance. I finally landed near a pile of rubble and smashed building parts. I was beaten, bruised, bleeding, and dazed, but worst of all I had no hope left. That was when my communicator started making noise as it fell out of my pocket when I crash landed painfully on the ground.

I heard Ojiro and his fight as he struggled with his opponent, he needed help, I need to be there by his side, because I love that tailed idiot. During our time in the pocket dimension he was with me and supported me through my training and it wasn't sudden, but I grew to love him. His determination, his goals, and who he is, it made me fall for him even more. Now I have to get up, I have to save him, get up, GET UP!

I then felt an unknown power surge through me, and I got back up with rage and determination flowing within me along with this unknown power. I then marched forward, for I will defeat these foes, and come for the one I love.

 **\- Beast-man POV -**

After we kicked her away we decided to retrieve her beaten and bloody body to present it to Ultimatum as he watches us behead her in front of him. I will do the honor for my colleague Manhunter does not like killing women. It will be so great, as my predatory side will enjoy killing my prey, thus is the rule of the wild. Now as I approach her scent it all of a sudden disappears as well as feeling the familiar feeling of someone's Ki awakening.

I then realized, that the girl used Ki along with her quirk to be able to hide herself from sight, hearing, and smell, plus with the addition of Ki boosting not only her physical abilities as well as her mental abilities she will become less predictable. Now we have a problem, and after thinking those words, I felt an invisible force drop kick me into the ground after kicking me in the face. It was the invisible girl again, and I soon see Manhunter being beaten up as he attacked back but only hitting air, as he payed for it when the girl counter punched him back in the face. It sends him back, and then out of nowhere she shows herself.

It was a rookie mistake, and I go for the attack, but then I crash into some thing the feels like an invisible wall. It then appeared and I saw that she molded her barrier into a huge circular shield, boots and gauntlets for herself. I was finally able to see her face, and even though she was covered in bruises, cuts, and blood, she was gorgeous. How can a high schooler be so beautiful, yet I saw eyes that were kind and generous.

She was a perfect person, beautiful inside and out, even Manhunter was stunned at her beauty. She then approached me, and I felt incredibly nervous all of a sudden, but I that ended when she punched my face in. I began to attack, but she dodged with incredible speed, counter kicked me in the face. Manhunter then attacked, but she just reversed it by grabbing his arm and throwing him at me as I was falling backwards from her kick.

We were enraged and we decided to go serious. Manhunter turned into his rage steam form, where he pumps his muscles so hard he starts to steam and turn completely red. I then transform different parts of my body into different animal parts. We the looked at one another, nodded in understanding and went for the all out attack.

 **\- 3rd Person POV -**

Tooru was sent through a mountain of rubble, as she was chased by her two pursuers. Beast-man chases her with the legs of a cheetah, arms of a gorilla, body covered with the shell of an armadillo, and head of a wolf, with gangs of a cobra. Tooru then lands as Manhunter comes in and goes for a punch, but she parries it with her own gauntlets, and her gauntlets transform to ensnare Manhunter's arm, and throw him at the at coming Beast-man. Beast-man dodges Manhunter who was just thrown at him, and reaches Tooru, which he then grabs her arms, as Tooru went for a punch and then another.

Beast-man's nose then turned into an elephant trunk, and grabs Tooru's legs and throws her towards Manhunter who catches her after she bounces on the ground with great force leg first. Once he held her legs he was about to rag doll her again, but she used her barrier and expanded it between Manhunter's hand, making him let go of her. She then turns invisible before she lands, and reappears between both men in full barrier armor. They both attack in rage, but it was a trap, as the armor came apart and turned out to be barrier blades shot at all directions faster than a bullet, and it then stabs both men at multiple places, and pins then to wreckage.

Once they were pinned to wreckage, and in too much pain to move, she then summons barrier balls around their heads. It shut off their air supply, and since both were al ready out of breath, they began to struggle for air. Finally they passed out, and Tooru let them go, as She gets up and sees Shouto arrive from his fight.

Shouto then asks her,[ Tooru are you okay?] She then tells him,[ yes, I'm fine, I have to go and help Ojiro.] He then nods and tells her, [ great I need to help Momo.] Both explained the information they received from their communicators and agreed, to leave and go their separate ways.

That was when many villains appeared through portals, and Shouto told her,[ don't worry I'll deal with these small fry.] The villains the attacked, but all were blocked by Tooru, and then ice came freezing all the villains in place. They ran for the exit, taking down villains they saw, and freezing them into place. Once they arrived at the exit, and got out they went their separate ways.

Tooru headed for the conflagration zone, and Shouto for the Mountain zone. When Tooru ran there she was in pain, but to her Ojiro is all that mattered. She didn't even notice that she was invisible again. When she arrived there she opened the doors and entered.

She saw many villains and saw Aoyama, one of her classmates in a cardboard box trying to sneak out of the exit. She just sweat dropped and took the card board box off of him. She then saw him panic and scream out,[ please don't hurt me, I don't want any trouble!] She watched him beg for mercy, and finally saw the reason he wasn't chosen to be part of the club by Izuku.

She then interrupts him saying,[ Aoyama its me Hagakure, quit begging for mercy already its pathetic.] He then stops recognizing her voice and clothing. Aoyama then calms down, and Tooru asks what happened. He tells her what happened as almost everyone in the class was separated somewhere else.

Tooru then tells him,[ Aoyama help me with something.] He asks her what it was, and after hearing what it was he tried to refuse, but was grabbed by Tooru, as they both flew over the villains rocketing over them, when Tooru used Aoyama as her own personal laser powered jet pack. She smiles, and sees Ojiro on top of a building as she uses Aoyama to fly to the top. She saw him exhausted and about to pass out after winning his fight, and that's when villains arrived.

 **\- Tooru POV -**

I see the low lives attack him, and I use Aoyama to arrive just in time, to raise up my barrier and block their attacks. Aoyama panics after I turn off my barrier, and fires at each of them, as I knock out all of the remaining villains around us. After all the villains were defeated, and Aoyama passed out from exhaustion I appeared before him, and he told me before passing out as well,[ You look beautiful today as well Tooru.] After that my heart fluttered and I knew he was going to be okay.

 **A.N: For the past week my computer refused to sink with the wi-fi leaving me to use my phone I just got back. I also returned from the Philippines and now I have less time to do this, so thank you for staying by me, and please read the next chapter and my other works as well. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10: Momo Never Surrender

Chapter 10: Momo Never Surrender

 **A.N: Disclaimer is in the front, and those asking me to utterly rewrite everything for just grammar, NO. Like it or not the grammar is my signature on the story so I will not change it, but I will make sure it makes sense, can be easily read and that it is spelled correctly. Sorry I couldn't focus on this with my driving test coming up, and me getting a new job, I have been busy. Now enjoy the newest chapter of Ultimatum. ?**

Momo dodged another laser blast by Lady Energy Blast.

Momo did that by jumping back, but behind her one of the Killer Twins was waiting for her at the direction she was headed.

Momo then created a shield by transforming her wrist band into one, blocking the child sized enemy she had.

Well both Twins looked like kids, but with an adult mentality, but Lady Energy Blast was a grown woman, but had the maturity of a child.

That was when she was blasted to the other side of the field they all stood on top of.

Lady Energy Blast was laughing joyfully and cheering like a child as well as saying her sentences like so.

The twins were as silent as ever not even speaking a word.

Lady Energy Blast then said to Momo," You better call it quits and let me give your stinky dead body to onii-chan!"

The twins just maturely smirked quietly as ever.

Momo then responded by saying," you think I will give myself up to your leader earlier?!"

Momo acted angrily, but she was faking it to give herself time to think of a way to win.

Lady Energy Blast laughed at her saying," you think, Hitman is onii-chan!

Onii-chan is way stronger than Hitman, and I am only working with those meanies, because Onii-chan asked me to, so he can get revenge on Ultimatum-Baka!"

Then Lady Energy Blast was silenced when one of the twins put a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

Momo couldn't think of a way out of this, she was exhausted and was covered in bruises all over her body.

Still as the twins tried to tell their childish ally not to reveal information without saying a word, Momo was desperate.

She looked into herself and remembered the days with her friends inside the pocket dimension.

She remembered her training as she knew her limits.

Then time was up, as Lady Energy Blast fired multiple small rapid fire lasers at her.

She saw it as it was about to fall upon her, it looked like the heavens rained with bright flashing light.

She ran and ducked for cover behind some rocks as well as going under her shield for extra protection.

She felt helpless as it rained lasers as it covered the field in dust.

The three villains smirked, but that went away as soon as the dust cleared and they saw Momo under a barely remaining shield.

Lady Energy Blast pouted as she saw Momo still alive and said," I'm bored, lets just end her and meet up with the others already!"

The twins agreed, preferring to do their jobs quickly, so they went to her and one pulled her hair bringing her head up as the other twin was about to behead her.

Momo was conscious enough to see wha was happening, and she thought," well at least this can't possibly get worse."

That's when a bolt of lightning and sound waves were launched at the twins and Lady Energy Blast.

Momo saw it was her classmates Denki Kaminari and Kyouka Jirou, goddamnit two less trained students just came against three monsters.

She got serious and activated her plan that she didn't earlier due to those two interfering and transformed the rubble around me into smoke.

 **\- Momo POV -**

After getting away using smoke and getting us in a safe place I found out some information from those two.

I found out from them that most of the class was transported and each location and many villains.

I contacted the others on the talkies to tell them about the situation, but none of them were responding.

I also noticed many villains around, and began to make a plan to get away, but I knew it was impossible.

I then remembered my training at the pocket dimension and I knew I had to use everything I learned there.

I looked inside myself and remembered what Izuku said, my power needs two things to truly blossom, resource to transform and emotion.

It was hard for me as all my life I was forced by my family to suppress my true self to act more high-class and brilliant.

I spent many years studying and holding my true self back and after revealing my true self at the test I was scared, but they accepted me for who I am.

Even after I told them my past, with my torturous training and strict parents who did everything they could to suppress my true self.

Then I realized it till now I have fought like my parents want me to and have held myself back, I smiled as my two classmates look at me strangely.

Now I show the world how the real Yaoyorozu Momo fights and do what feels right as I show why I am considered a genius.

 **\- Male Killer Twin POV -**

We were caught off guard when two other students appeared and that girl working with my master's enemy Ultimatum made a smoke bomb to escape.

Right now that we had a disagreement with these low-class idiot villains, we wiped them out, and ended each of their worthless lives.

This job was given to us by our master who told us to work with those weaklings from the guild to find out information of his activities as well as find out bout his students who we found out he trained in his pocket dimension.

Ultimatum is not only godlike in strength when he his true power is unleashed, but he is incredibly brilliant as well, that is why it confused my master that he would choose to train overworld weaklings like these.

Now having to deal with the forced grown clone Lady Energy Blast who has not received maturity at any form whatsoever along with my reckless sister who even though we have dealt with so much still wants to foolish things.

We have had a disagreement with these overworld weaklings and had to end their pathetic lives, but it took a bit longer than expected because we decided to not bother covering our great blades with their filthy upper world blood.

That was when the girl came out of where she hid and walked towards her, at any situation this would be considered suicidal, but I see vigor in her eyes, but as I hear Lady Energy Blast taunt her, and see my sister smirking this is going to be easy, I knew they didn't see what I saw.

 **\- 3rd Person POV -**

Momo looked upon them as her enemies stood surrounded by the bodies of dead villains, she activated her quirk.

That was when Lady Energy Blast fired, but an explosion happened around her, and the three barely dodged it.

Momo had turned the air into reactive flammable gas, and in moments it exploded.

When all three dodged the explosion Momo moved and was in front of Lady Energy Blast about to swing her sword as the woman was still dazed by the explosion.

Still the girl twin quickly blocked her slash, but that was when she was zapped a high voltage of electricity.

Momo had turned the air around her into static electricity, and gathered it all at the edge of her blade.

That was when another explosion happened as the male twin saved his sister and ally and took damage while doing so.

His sister was barely conscious.

Still he helped her stand and told her what to do with his gaze.

That was when both spun, and a tornado of painful steel came towards Momo.

Still she moves out-of-the-way and caused another explosion to happen, but it could not stop the twins who went through the explosion like it was dust in the wind.

Then Momo dodged a blast from the far away Lady Energy Blast who was sniping her from a distance.

That was when she used her imagination to create an almost indestructible net covered in bombs that can create an explosion ten times more powerful than her earlier ones.

Then she jumped out-of-the-way dodging Lady Energy Blast's beams of energy, and caused an explosion beside the laser firing woman, which she barely managed to move away from.

That was when she saw the twin's tornado caught by the net and dragged them to the ground and in an instant all the bombs exploded.

She looked around and saw all the upper world villains dead around her, and sighed in relief as she had put her two classmates in a quirk proof cage, and contacted who she could for help just in case.

Still she got back into the match as she saw the twins escape the net.

The male twin then tried to attack her again with the tornado, but it didn't activate, and then he saw his sister.

He held onto an unconscious body covered in bruises, and realized she didn't escape the bomb fast enough.

He didn't hear her, because both their vocal cords were cut off when they were even younger than they are now.

This angered him remembering their past and his helplessness in his days of slavery against an evil master who slaughtered their family.

The man assaulted and harassed his sister as well as many unspeakable things that were also done to him as well.

He lifts his sister up, and nods at Lady Energy Blast as she knew that he would be back, and she was allowed to go all out against their foe.

Lady Energy Blast nodded in understanding, and smiled.

Then he left the battle field carrying his sister's unconscious body along with him.

Lady Energy Blast and Momo looked upon one another, as Lady Energy Blast a woman who can fire lasers from any past of her body, bt usually uses her chest crystal launched a blast at Momo which she dodged.

Momo then used another explosion to attack.

 **\- Some time later -**

During some time both Lady Energy Blast and Momo have fought with everything they got.

Lady Energy Blast has fired lasers from every part of her body and used different techniques using her quirk and other abilities to fight.

Momo as well using what she had learned from the pocket dimension from Izuku and Eraserhead which they enjoyed calling their teacher, as well as her quirk using techniques she made a long time ago, and some she made up on the spot.

Both beautiful women clashed over and over, with many strategies and plans reduced to uselessness, and at the same time trash talking each other.

That was when Momo realized she just needed to fool this woman, and created huge bubbles, and having the mind of a toddler, she went towards one and then it covered her head and she began drowning.

Just before Lady Energy Blast passed out she saw the male twin rescue her out of the bubble using ki to break the bubble.

His sister couldn't use ki, because she was never thought how to, and Lady Energy Blast as well-being a clone meaning she can't use it thanks to clones not having any ki at all.

Momo saw he wore his sister's sword beside the opposite side of the hip his blade was on.

He picked up Lady Energy Blast behind a rock and faced Momo with a look of rage.

He took his scarf off for Momo to see the reason he wouldn't speak, because he couldn't.

Still Momo could feel a mysterious energy around him, that was when he moved so fast he appeared beside Momo.

He looked like he teleported beside her with that speed, and he attacked.

Momo fought him, and her attacks felt futile as he wasn't even getting hurt even .

He beat her brutally as she tried to defend herself, but he was too powerful.

That was when he got cocky, and tried to gloat, and Momo began to attack his mind trying to turn it into cheese he was in extreme pain, but he released a Ki wave sending away the pain, but during his pain Momo came up to him not having a choice tried to turn his gut into a bomb.

The boy was scared, with him only knowing a small amount of Ki, but that was when something pulled him out-of-the-way and saw it was his sister who blocked the attack.

He watched her explode from the inside out, and in shock stopped moving, and that gave Momo the opportunity to attack.

She tried to turn his mental state into shattered glass to forever break his mind, but Lady Energy Blast moved him out-of-the-way, but she couldn't move away from Momo's blast, and her mind shattered.

The twin got over it and was about to kill her exhausted and weakened form, but all of a sudden ice and fire interrupted him from killing her again.

It was Todoroki, as he was about to arrived he took the remains of his sister and comrade and teleported away using a mysterious device.

Todoroki came to Momo who saw him and she smiled before she passed out.

 **A.N: Sorry for using dark elements, but it will result into something else later on in the story. I have been stuck with writer's block on this since april, now thanks for reading, and please enjoy my other stories. BYE.**

.


	11. Chapter 11: Restarting Story

**I do not own My hero Academia.**

 **Sorry for the long wait I recently got a job that held me back from writing for a while. Plus forgetting where my plans are for this and the story all together.**

 **Now I plan on fixing grammar problems, and after the anime make changes to the story.**

 **Plus adding my own thing to this. Truthfully this felt rushed and is missing a lot of the stuff I wanted to put in, so I'm going to edit, and remake this, with a final draft that has a slowed down and proper pace. This whole story is just a rough draft.**

 **Thank you for reading and I'm keeping the story on here for those who like it.**


End file.
